A Lady's Mission and Heart
by RisaliaDragneel
Summary: Rewrite Hermione hated seeing her second family so sad, and so she attempted to use her time turner to go back to the battle to save Fred. However the Burrow was attacked and a spell hit Hermione's time turner catapulting her back into her petrified body and her second year. Hermione finds out she is really a Prince and decides to try and save everyone. (I Don't Own Harry Potter)
1. Chapter 1: Too Far Back

Chapter 1: Too Far Back

The war was finally over, but the cost had been too much. Hermione could only watch as her wizarding family mourned and George fell apart having lost his twin brother. Yet watching was too painful, Hermione just couldn't take it anymore. There was a pain in her chest she didn't fully understand because of her rule abiding ways she and Fred had never been close, but she felt claustrophobic as she watched his body being cried over. So she ran to the room she shared with Ginny, knowing there was something she could do. Even if bad things happened to her for meddling the pain she felt meant that she just couldn't leave it alone.

Digging through her things she grinned in triumph as she pulled out the familiar golden necklace that had hung around her neck her entire third year. Hermione gave a sad smile as she started turning the time turner back twenty-four hours, it was as far as it could go and she smiled sadly as she thought of potentially saving Fred. Praying it would work so that she wouldn't have to come back to this scene of sadness. She just couldn't let Fred die!  
As she first started turning it the house shock and for a moment Hermione thought it was an earthquake but the screams bellow and the sound of cracking made her realize it was a magical explosion. Peering out the window she started turning the time turner even faster knowing she didn't have much time before the attackers found her. Yet the house shook a second time dust falling over her and Hermione started to fall screaming as she fell waiting for an incoming spell to hit her and watched instead as the green light hit the time turner in her hand. Everything around her was spinning out of control and she watched as a blur of red approached her before she felt herself falling and twisting her way into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Hermione woke up it was to loud voices around her. Opening her eyes she winced in pain at the headache forming, and she was shocked when her vision cleared to show she was in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. How far back had she gone when the killing curse had hit her time turner? Hermione remembered being warned not to allow any spells to hit the time turner because it could usually cause a temporal rift that was irreversible that sent the soul instead of the body back.

Turning her head to look around herself trying to figure out when exactly she had landed, Hermione screamed when she was met with the familiar blue eyes of Fred Weasley. Although by his current height he was a fourth or fifth year.

"Hermione! Oh Merlin Madame Pomfrey she's awake, it's going to be okay love, just wait until Madame Pomfrey gets here and then we'll explain everything." Fred's voice was shrill at first, but quickly turned to soothing. His call had Madame Pomfrey bustling over and lightly pushing Fred out of the way.

Hermione could only watch in shock as the witch waved her wand around her in complex movements running diagnostic spell after spell on Hermione. The look on her face was full of confusion, something Hermione could have never imagined from the confident mediwitch. She was tisking and frowning as she moved her wand in such complex patterns they were even making Hermione dizzy.

Turning her head away from the dizzying wand movements that had started to make her feel a little nauseous Hermione decided to focus on Fred again. She was a little surprised to find him here in the hospital wing instead of Harry or Ron. Considering his age it had to be either her second or third year, but which time was it. Feeling her arms she didn't feel any fur like she would have if it was after the polyjuice disaster, and there was no familiar weight from the time turner around her neck. But the only other time that she could remember being a patient in the hospital wing during that time period was when she was petrified, and only Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape had been here last time when the students had been woken up. Why was Fred here looking shocked to see her; and where was Professor Snape?

Or had she only collapsed somehow after her soul had entered her younger body? Maybe this was her third year or only the start of her second, and Fred had been the one to find her unconscious. That would explain why he was here anyway.

"Ms Granger how are you feeling?" Madame Pomfrey asked looking at her strangely. It was even stranger to see that look on her face then the confusion, it was like she was questioning who Hermione was and why she was here awake, it was a look Hermione had never seen even after she had been told the scar on her arm would never heal. Merlin and Morgana if she was back in her younger body then that meant the scar was gone. Hermione was no longer branded as a mudblood, and it took everything in her power not to break down at that realization.

"I'm fine," she said even as she tried to keep the tears in. Not wanting them to question why she was on the verge of tears in the first place. She had no idea what she would tell them if they asked. "Why? What happened to me?"

Before Madame Pomfrey could answer the door to the hospital wing opened and a familiar presence came blowing in. A man who Hermione had watched die, who had been alone in the end playing the part of villain, and who was a very accomplished Legilimens. Hermione just prayed her Occlumency shield would hold up she didn't need Dumbledore finding out what had truly happened to her. Plus she would rather not have to explain the memories she had of the future or be forced to sit back and play it out exactly the same way as she had the first time. She'd have to be very careful not to show what she knew, but at the same time there was no way she was going to leave things the way they had been. Too many good people had died and Hermione was in the position to help them once she figured out exactly when she was.

The Professor Hermione had once feared was looking at her in shock as he approached the bed. His shock might be why he also didn't sound as menacing as he once did when he began to speak. "Simply astonishing I've never heard of a victim of petrification waking up on their own. Are you sure you didn't slip her some kind of potion Mr. Weasley?"

"No Sir."

Hermione's eyes widened in fear at what they were implying. She was back in her second year, but she had woken up on her own from the petrification. Without any kind of potion or other aid, perhaps because her older soul had jump started her body? The implications were terrifying, since she had woken up before everyone else it could potentially cause people to think she had special powers.

Looking at them fearfully, Hermione found herself pleading with them, "please don't tell anyone I'm awake. Not even the Headmaster!"

"Whatever for child? Your friends will be overjoyed to find you awake," Madame Pomfrey replied trying to reassure Hermione. She almost jumped when a hand slid itself into her own and she turned back to look at Fred who gave her a slight squeeze in return. The prankster trying to be comforting in his own way.  
"I don't need people looking at me strangely I've seen the way they treated Harry after they found out he's a Parselmouth. Please Madame Pomfrey, Professor Snape, I don't need to be treated like I have special gifts." She pleaded her eyes wide with panic. What if when Voldemort returned, if she couldn't find all the Horcruxes in time to end him quickly, he decided he would either recruit or kill her? Or even worse they might try to put her on top of a pedestal like Harry!

"Honestly Poppy I would have to agree with Ms. Granger. If the heir finds out she is awake they just might try again and succeed in killing her this time around. It would be much better to make up a reason why her friends can't see her Poppy instead of putting the girl into needless danger from an unknown threat." Professor Snape said in his usual no nonsense tone that had everyone listening to him in class. It was a logical request and idea, something that Hermione might have thought of herself if she wasn't panicking so much at the moment. Then again anyone else in her shoes would be panicking just as much if not more so having found themselves just under five years in the past.

"I didn't even think of that. Mr. Weasley you'll have to be very careful not to let anyone know, and I guess we can't forbid you from seeing Ms. Granger. She'll need someone to keep her sane for the next few weeks until the potion is ready. Just please do be careful in visiting her," the mediwitch sternly relented.  
Never did Hermione think she would see the day that a teacher would willingly let a Weasley twin into their domain. Actually it came as a shock that Fred was the one to visit her alone, usually George was with him wherever he went. The two loved overplaying their roles as twins it made their mischief making all the more enjoyable when they weren't testing their products on innocent firsties. Where was George? Plus why was Fred here, it's not like Fred and she had ever been close until after the summer of third year when they started to become friends, so why had he come to visit her on his own? Maybe if Ron was with him she could understand him coming along to protect his younger brother, but him alone just didn't make any sense. And great her shock was making her ramble.

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey," Fred smiled although at the same time sounding oddly serious. It was still odd for Hermione to see a living and breathing Fred Weasley, even if it had only been a short time ago she had seen his dead body. Something like that imprinted on a person's mind and she couldn't scrub the image away. Hermione was praying this wasn't a dream because she didn't know if she could take waking up only to find out Fred was still dead. Especially after such a realistic dream. Her heart clenched at even the thought of waking up and not seeing him ever again.

* * *

Hermione had only woken up a month or so early, and luckily Harry and Ron had already received her message about the Basilisk. She had tried to tell Professor Snape about it, but he had taken it as a nightmare she had during her petrification saying there was no way the pipes were big enough for a Basilisk to roam around in. Plus he seemed certain no one would be idiotic enough to try and breed one now adays. Yet Hermione knew for a fact there was a Basilisk beneath the school, she had after all seen it's corpse, and Harry had never lied to her. So at least the boys were aware of what was down there even if they still didn't know where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was.

It was hard on her not to spill the beans to Fred about how it was Ginny opening the Chamber of Secrets. In only two weeks Ginny would be taken down into the Chamber and rescued by Harry. After that she would still be stuck in the Hospital Wing, hidden away, for another two weeks until the potions were done being brewed.

Surprisingly Professor Snape was the one who brought Fred to visit her under the guise that Fred was in detention. It made her curious how Fred was explaining the amount of detentions he was receiving without his twin. Both she and Fred were very confused about the turn of events with their potions Professor, but neither of them asked why he was being so nice to them, they were too afraid he would stop bringing Fred to visit her. With the ban on walking unsupervised still on this was the only way Fred was allowed to visit her, although she was certain Fred would still find a way and get himself into real trouble if he wasn't escorted down, even with that in mind she really did appreciate what Professor Snape was doing for them. Even Madame Pomfrey seemed confused at his behavior, but just like them she never pointed it out to the dour Professor instead only focusing on how the potions were maturing for the other petrified students.

During that time Hermione had also been moved to a private room where she grew even closer to Fred and started to rebuild and possible make an even better relationship between them. It helped because seeing him constantly kept her sane and from questioning whether she was just in a very strange dream, and he kept her up to date on what was going on around the castle. He told her all about the pranks he and George were doing trying to cheer up the student body as best they could under the circumstances.

Another thing he did was smuggle her books from her own personal collection giving her something to do when he wasn't visiting since she could implement any of her plans while she was confined to the hospital wings private ward. Although any time she questioned him on how exactly he was getting into her room without arousing suspicion he evaded her question finding a way to distract her and given her a book on pranks instead. Hermione was certain that her acceptance of the book would be the only time she ever saw that mixture of awe and shock on the face of Fred Weasley.

Together during her confinement they both studied Hermione even helping Fred prepare for his exams. Even after everything that had happened she couldn't help her intense need to study. Fred just joining in so he could have something to do when she got into a really good book and wasn't in the mood for conversations other then schoolwork.

* * *

Two weeks after she had woken up Fred had come into the room his face deathly white, jolting her out of a nightmare she had been having about his death. The paleness and pure agony on his face told her that Ginny had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets, and that he still didn't know that his sister was safe. Hermione didn't even say a word, knowing nothing she said just yet would help, instead she wrapped her arms around him tightly giving him as much comfort as she could while he cried in her arms. Madame Pomfrey peeked in on them for a moment to make sure Fred didn't need a calming draught before silently walking out when she saw him in Hermione's arms. It was surprising to Hermione how much the mediwitch accepted Fred's being here with Hermione and she was thankful to the older witch for not making it so that she had been all alone after waking up.

Finally Fred stopped crying and started to talk, "Ginny, the heir ... of Slytherin took Ginny. The message said her ... skeleton will lie in the chamber forever," Fred choked out.

"She will be fine Fred I'm sure of it. I don't know how I can explain that I know she'll be fine, but trust me when I promise you will see your sister again safe and sound." For the first time Hermione wished that she had told someone ... Fred ... about her trip through time. Yet she had been too afraid of people wanting her for her knowledge of the future, or Voldemort finding out and killing her or using her to win the war, and she refused to become a weapon for either side. However she couldn't just watch Fred fall apart thinking his baby sister was going to die. She couldn't even begin to imagine what he must be feeling or how she herself would feel if she was in the same situation.

"How can you be so certain?" he asked her looking at her with wide eyes filled with hope and pain. Honestly she had expected Fred to scream at her telling her she couldn't know that, but instead he seemed to be looking at her with hopeful eyes like her words would never hold any lies. The trust that he was showing in her was scary, but at the same time made Hermione feel happier then she had in a very long time.

Smiling at him brightly she just gave the answer anyone would expect of her, "because Harry will save her. He sort of has a hero complex that boy," she added that last part with a wink and said it in a whisper like it was big secret.

Fred just laughed at her shaking his head, but the pain in his eyes had dimmed meaning she had succeeded somewhat in her goal of reassuring him Ginny would be fine. You're right that boy will find a way to save her. Thank you Hermione."

"Anytime Fred, but I think right now you should be with your family instead of me keep their spirits up you know? Plus I think Ginny would love to see you all after her Prince saves her," Hermione said getting up out of bed and shoving Fred towards the door. Although for her safety she didn't open it instead stepping to the side a little so that no one would see her when Fred left.

Giving her one more hug Fred winked at her before walking out of the room. His shoulders no longer looking like they held the weight of the world and he truly looked like she had lifted his burden of fear. To think Hermione had been able to cheer up Fred Weasley when he and George used to be the ones to always cheer her up. This time around she wouldn't be so harsh on them about the pranks because she now knew how bad it was when one half of the light was gone.

* * *

A few hours later Hermione was sound asleep when a blissfully happy Fred Weasley snuck into her room. Madame Pomfrey no longer caring that he always ended up coming during the night. Most of the time it was to reassure himself that the little witch was actually awake and that it hadn't been a dream that she had woken up early. Ever since she had been petrified he had terrible nightmares that the monster of the chamber had killed her instead, and the first time he had come here she had still been petrified. Madame Pomfrey had originally come out to give him trouble for sneaking in here at night when no one was supposed to be walking around the Castle, but one look at his face and she had just smiled sadly at him before giving him a blanket. She had practically ordered him to stay the night and after that Fred had found himself sleeping in the hospital wing and being escorted to the Great Hall for breakfast by thr Mediwitch in the mornings.

He had been so confused when Hermione had woken up early on her own and he knew that the Mediwitch and Professor Snape were just as confused. Then he had grown terrified when Professor Snape had said it was for her safety that no one else could know she was awake, that the heir might come to finish off the job. Succeeding in killing her this time. It had taken all of his self control not to just move into the Hospital Wing and keep an eye on her at all times. The logical part of him had only convinced him he couldn't because then it would definitely alert someone that something was going on in the Hospital Wing.  
Now here he was the castle safe and the Basilisk dead. It had shocked him to find out the king of bloody serpents had been the monster in the chamber and that Hermione had known and not said anything to him! He had finally been able to sneak away from his family who had surrounded a terrified Ginny, Ron, and the hero of the hour Harry.

Everyone believed Hermione had been moved out of the hospital wing because a Slytherin had snuck in here one night planning to hex her into a coma being scared of by Madame Pomfrey before she could catch a good look. The pained looked on Ginny's face said she believed she had been the one to try and hurt Hermione while under the influence of the dark artifact that had been controlling her all year. It hurt him that he hadn't noticed his baby sister suffering all year being too focused on his feelings for the bushy haired Gryffindor to pay much attention to Ginny. To the rest of his family Hermione was in a different part of the castle, in a private room that only the Mediwitch could access. The door to her room was invisible unless you knew it was there, not that he had told Hermione that it had been too funny watching her try to hide every time he had left her room. Not to mention adorable the way she would squeak if he opened the door and she was in sight.

Over the last two weeks getting to know Hermione had given him a new friend. A friend that for the time being wasn't one he shared with George. He loved his twin but sometimes it was better not to share everything. Not to mention that somehow Hermione could tell them apart, something only Angelina and Katie had been able to do before now. Neither girl had ever explained how they could tell them apart though when not even their own mother could, but maybe their mother not being able to tell them apart was their fault since they always tried to confuse her into thinking she was talking to the other twin.  
When he had come to see Hermione earlier when Ginny had been taken, or rather brought herself down to the chamber because of that book possessing her, he had felt so lost. Yet Hermione had sounded so certain that Harry would save Ginny and he had, if it hadn't been for Dumbledore's Phoenix Harry Potter would have died in the process of saving his baby sister. It was something Fred would never forget. All the Weasleys owed Harry so much for saving her in more ways then one.

It made him wonder though how Hermione had been so confident that Harry could find Ginny, how could she know that Harry would find the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets? He had been so relieved by her, but now it just seemed odd that she knew even if she didn't go into any specifics. Not to mention that she hadn't even seemed shocked when he had said Ginny had been taken not once had she been worried about his little sister. Even though he knew she cared for Ginny just the same as she did every Weasley she knew. It couldn't just be her blind faith in Harry that had her positive that Ginny would be fine, but he didn't have enough clues to figure out the answer. Maybe one day in the future he could find out how exactly Hermione had been so calm.

* * *

The next two weeks passed by quickly as Fred immersed himself even more into studying for his exams. Exams that she herself was exempt from since almost everyone, including the Headmaster, believed that she had been petrified the entire time. Actually Fred was still studying with her saying it was easier to test his knowledge out on the smartest witch in the castle. She helped him out with the trickier theories and study guides, understanding that part of the reason why he was studying with her was to keep her mind sharp and away from boredom. Boredom that had been growing more as each day passed with her being stuck inside with no one else to talk to. Helping Fred study his materials for his exams gave her purpose and she was certain Fred was going to do surprisingly well on his exams this year shocking everyone especially his teachers. Well all of them except for Professor Snape who had seen them studying together the once and an odd expression had passed on his face, almost one of longing like watching them study made him remember something painful yet happy.

Finally the potions were done and Hermione was united with her two best friends. Although acting like she and Fred weren't close was killing her. Yet the two of them had agreed that they had to make it seem like their friendship started growing when they met again next year. After all it would be very suspicious for her to suddenly be friends with Ron's older brother after having just woken up from petrification. It was difficult being away from him after having seen him so much over the past month, but they shared little smiles that promised they wouldn't have to do it for long. Next year people would find it strange, but she and Fred would become friends.

* * *

_**AN: A rewrite of the original Lady Prince A Time Travel story, this first chapter is quite similar to the original, but the further we get the more details that differ will be added. **_


	2. Chapter 2: Gringotts Letters and Meeting

Chapter 2: Gringotts Letters and Meetings

With the knowledge she had of the future Hermione wondered if she should have even come home, clearly distancing herself from her muggle family would be much better then staying in the muggle world. Perhaps she should convince her parents to move to France as she had tried to do when she was fifteen. Her parents clearly preferred France to England, and since she had started school they had been becoming more and more distant. The two of them had also been acting oddly since she had started, constantly opening their mouths as if to say something and then exchanging a look and shaking their heads. Clearly deciding not to voice whatever was on their minds. Plus they would be much safer out of the country completely out of Death Eaters reach.

They clearly felt guilty about something because they had been trying to fuss over her since she had been home, having heard about her accident and being told she had been in a coma. Sometimes Hermione felt like they didn't really care about her and only fussed as a show. It made her wonder at times why her parents had had children when they were clearly uncomfortable around her most of the time. They cared, just not the way she had seen her friends parents, and she did worry for a time they might pull her from Hogwarts if they knew the entirety of what had happened to her. But they had only put up a token of protest to how hurt she had gotten and had easily been convinced to allow her to continue at Hogwarts.

Hogwarts was her home now, for some reason Hermione just felt disconnected from the Grangers. Was it how it had always been? Or had she done this by being away from them so long after taking their memories away in the future to keep them safe? Either way she just didn't feel the way one should about their parents. The way she had as a small child.

The upside to Summer was that even though Hogwarts had only ended a week ago she had already received three letters from Fred. Eroll wouldn't have been able to make that many trips and it would have been odd for Fred to write her, so he had borrowed a barn owl from someone else although he hadn't told her who she was suspecting it was probably Lee's owl and wondered how Fred had convinced his friend to lend him his owl so often. She trusted that Lee had no idea who Fred was messaging since he had sworn to her he hadn't even told George about her waking up early from her petrification. So if Lee did no who Fred was sending letters to it probably had a Fred Weasley worthy excuse like trying to cheer her up about missing her end of year exams and wanting to turn her brains to the dark side, aka pranking.

Talking or rather writing to Fred was much better then writing to Harry or Ron. For Fred actually wrote her questions about her summer instead of just telling her about himself like his brother did, and she knew Harry lied about quite a few things because of how his relatives treated him. He had sworn to her there had never been any physical abuse otherwise she would have done everything in her power to get him out of that poisonous environment immediately. In her original timeline she had only suspected things weren't well after hearing about the bars on his window. Now though she could see how thin Harry was for his age and that his overall growth seemed stunted.

Hermione was still frantically trying to free Sirius as quickly as possible however not wanting to leave Harry with his relatives longer then he had to. It was a little hard to come up with a reasonable way to explain how she knew Scabbers was Peter Pettigrew however. Not to mention she had to find a way to apprehend him without the rat escaping like he had in the original timeline. If she had anything to say about it this time Sirius would have the chance to be a real godfather to Harry instead of having to be on the run. It was only a matter of trying to figure out how to achieve her goals without making people overly suspicious of her.

Hermione was just starting to write a new letter to Fred planning to pick his brain about how to free a prisoner of Azkaban legally when an owl flew in her window. Usually that wouldn't be anything new except for the fact that the owl that was holding the letter out to her had the crest of Gringotts. Not once had Gringotts ever written her, so how could her having been in the wrong time for a little over a month change things enough that they would now be sending her a letter.

Wondering just what they could possibly want Hermione's hands were shaking as she started to carefully remove the letter from the owl's leg. An irrational part of her wondered if somehow Gringotts knew of her break in that would happen in the future and were saying she wasn't allowed in their bank ever again. Or that the letter would be cursed in some way having been reprehended by a Death Eater who wanted to hurt her. Of course she knew her idea's were ridiculous, but she was a little shaken by receiving mail from the goblins.

Finally after what felt like an hour Hermione had gotten the letter off of the bird. The parchment was odd and strange different then the parchment she was used to using in Hogwarts making her wonder if the goblins had a different way of making it. The crest seemed to be mocking her as she slit it open feeling the thick paper within and dropped the letter into her hand. Looking at it she was a little shocked to see that it was from the inheritance section of the bank and she began to read.

_Ms. Granger_

_It has recently come to our attention that you have met magical maturity despite the fact that you are only going to be turning thirteen in a few months. We at Gringotts do not care how your magic and soul is that of a mature witch early on, but your maturity has curiously opened a will that has been sealed for a while. As well as another letter enclosed from a family that we were informed had all died out, but obviously that was a lie._

_According to said will you Ms. Granger have somehow inherited the entire fortune of the Prince family. A pureblood family who has always been run by the females of the family as the only other heir of the Prince family is male it leaves you as the new Lady Prince. As such we at Gringotts request that you come into the bank at your earliest convenience so that we can discuss with you what it means to be an heir to the family. As well as do a magical blood test to make sure this letter was not sent to you in error and that you are the true heir of the family._

_If you are truly the Lady Prince it also brings into question a betrothal that has been denied for many centuries between your family and that of the Prewett family. A betrothal that you would have to choose one of the sons of the Weasley family, whose mother was a Prewett, and then when the wizarding world see's you as seventeen you can choose to pass the betrothal on, or put it into affect. The male you choose would have no choice, but to accept said betrothal as only the female, or head of the Prince family can object to it._

_May the gold flow ever in your favor._  
_Sincerely:_

_Gornuck, Head of the Inheritance Branch of Gringotts._

Betrothal! With the Weasley family. It was unfathomable. How could she be expected to chose one of them. They were like her second family. It was just ridiculous!

Putting the letter down Hermione was shocked at what it was implying. As far as Hermione remembered the only living Prince was Severus Snape. If this letter was true then it was informing Hermione that her father was the Potions Professor that she had spent more time hating before she had realized just how sad his life had been. How was it possible though she certainly didn't look anything like her Professor? Sure she had known that she was adopted even if she had never confronted her parents about it, not wanting to stir the cauldron. She had even wondered at times if she was even truly a muggleborn, but had decided that it didn't matter. She was Hermione Granger and she had believed since her parents had never told her about her biological ones that she would never find out differently. Besides wouldn't the book of admissions have given her a different name if she had been more then a muggleborn? Obviously not since she was a half-blood at the very least.

Remembering that the letter had spoken of another one Hermione noticed that there was another much thicker parchment lying on the floor. This one was clearly written by a wizard or witch since it was the brand of parchment she was used to using.

_My Dear Little Hermione:_

_First I must apologize to you my sweet daughter for leaving you in the care of the Grangers. I am certain that they have treated you well over the years and that they weren't upset to find out that you were a witch. I truly wish that I hadn't had to give you up, but if you had stayed with me you would have ended up being hunted. Even though many believe me to be dead after Voldemort killed my family I still fear that he will one day find out that I survived. So for your safety my dear daughter I had to give you up, no one knew that I had been pregnant, and your father was drunk that night so I doubt he would even remember sleeping with me. Growing up as a Muggleborn I'm sure that you had to deal with much grief, but I'm hoping that when you can finally read this letter that the war is over and that the prejudices aren't as bad._

_If you have even half of your father's brain I am certain by now that you have realized that I am a witch, a pureblood witch to be exact. Your father was a half-blood which puts you somewhere in between a half-blood and pure-blood I never really paid attention to blood status so I don't know which category you fall under. Even if you were a squib I would still love you my daughter, but if you aren't a squib then I am certain that you have already heard about the war with Voldemort. Maybe the war is still going on, although there are rumors of a prophecy that might involve the children of close friends of mine. Friends who I pray make it through the war and maybe you became friends with their children. These friends are Frank and Alice Longbottom as well as Lily and James Potter._

_Alice, Lily, and I were in the same year at Hogwarts and as thick as thieves. I wish that if both are still alive that you can meet them and find out more about me from them, although I ask that you not tell anyone that I am your mother unless the war is over. You see sweetheart your father made some poor choices, he too was friends with Lily, but they had a horrible argument in fifth year and never made up. Losing Lily made your father stop resisting those in his house and he joined forces with Voldemort. I just hope that one day he will realize the error in his ways before it is too late._

_Your father and I were never in love, I pined after someone who would never look at me as more than a close friend, maybe even as a sister which is worst. Your father was in love with Lily, how she never realized it I have no idea. Both of us just looked for companionship the night you were conceived, but you were the best thing that ever happened to me. If your father hadn't been a Death Eater I would have given you to him to raise, my family had defied Voldemort too much for him to not go after you, but sadly he was and I didn't want you to be expected to become a Death Eater one day._  
_Now I guess I should tell you who exactly your father and I are. My name is Marlene McKinnon, and we are the last of our noble house, but everyone believes that our line ended the night that Voldemort went after my family. We were lucky though because my older brother was able to sneak us out of the house that night and transfigure something into looking like my body making it seem like there were no survivors. Your uncle truly wished that you could live and I owe your life to him. I found out he was killed shortly after we escaped._

_As for your father his name is Severus Snape. His mother was a pureblood witch name Eileen Prince, but she was disowned from her family when she fell in love with a muggle. That muggle was named Tobias Snape, your grandfather was a cruel man and probably why your father found it so easy to turn his back on the light. Tobias Snape murdered your grandmother when we were in our fifth year. The rest of the Prince family dying out in the war, surprisingly they never sided with Voldemort and he took great offense to it._

_When I brought you to the Granger household you were only two weeks old. When I saw them I decided to change your looks slightly making it so you didn't resemble your father or I too much. I put a very strong glamour charm on you that can be applied easily and taken off just as easily by you saying your name as Hermione Prince and to go back you just need to say Hermione Granger. Unfortunately though the glamour charms potency is not as strong after the one wearing it knows of its existence this particular charm being designed to protect children who came from bad families or needed to be saved from their families enemies._

_One day I pray that we can meet again my little one and that I can tell your father the truth. If your father is on the light path now maybe you can even become close to him and I leave the decision to tell him that you are his daughter up to you. I love you little one._

_With much love from your mother_

_Lady Marlene McKinnon_

Hermione could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks as she finished reading the letter. There were even a few splotches on the parchment from where her tears had splashed down. Reading this letter just gave her more reason to hate Voldemort, but she wondered if maybe her mother was dead already. As far as everyone knew Voldemort was gone vanquished on Halloween when he had tried to kill Harry, so unless if her mother knew about Horcruxes and knew that Voldemort was coming back, Hermione didn't understand why she had never come back for her. Or perhaps she had been hiding from the Death Eaters who were still roaming free. Not wanting to risk that they would do to her what they had done to the Longbottoms.

Even though the letters made her upset realizing that her entire life even her appearance had been a lie, it also gave her hope for the future. The McKinnon family might be believed to be completely gone, but there had always been mutterings about the Prince family, even if most people didn't know that her father, wow that's weird to think, was the last Prince. Being a Prince meant that she had a seat on the Wizengamot, and it might just be enough for her to ask for Sirius Black to get a trial. Maybe she could even speak to Mr. Weasley with her true appearance and somehow convince him to bring Ron to work one day with Scabbers. The Prince family was known to have denied to join Voldemort, and with no one knowing that a redeemed Death Eater was a Prince, it would give her a lot to go on in the wizarding world. Like trust from the Ministry.

Turning to the owl that was awaiting her reply Hermione wrote out a request for an appointment in exactly a week's time. Hopefully they would be free then since Hermione knew from Bill just how busy Gringotts could get. Otherwise she would have requested a much earlier meeting.

* * *

A week later Hermione found herself walking through Diagon Alley as someone completely different. Earlier in the morning she had said the phrase to remove the glamour and had been quite shocked at the result. Instead of the ugly duckling she had grown used to once again she found a very beautiful young girl, although she had used an aging potion on herself to make her seventeen for the next five hours. Hoping that would be enough time for her to finish her business in Diagon Alley. Her brown hair was now black, although not as greasy as her father's, and her eyes became a light blue color which she believed was from her mother. Nothing about her features seemed to scream daughter of Snape luckily for her and she had escaped his nose thankfully.  
Soon enough Hermione found herself in front of Gringotts and found that she felt quite nervous. A part of her was terrified that someone she knew would see her and recognize her when she claimed her name as that of Lady Mia Prince. Worse she was afraid of her father slash potions professor being there when she was, and feared that he would find out she was his daughter. Yet she also wondered if that would be a bad thing especially after how kind her father had been after she had woken up early from the petrification. Maybe he wouldn't care that he had a Gryffindor for a daughter and that she was best friends with a Potter.

Taking a deep breath Hermione walked in telling herself there was no reason to be afraid of something that hadn't even happened yet. If she always stopped because of fear she wouldn't have accomplished half of what she had over the years. Besides despite the letter she had received the goblins still had to confirm her as the Lady Prince, maybe it had all been a big joke by someone. Although she highly doubted that anyone would pull a joke this elaborate and faking the Gringotts seal would be hard to achieve.

Walking up to the station she was told to go to Hermione was a little surprised at how few people were in it. Then again she guessed with the war not having started up again yet there wouldn't be as many inheritance claims. After only two other people Hermione found herself at the front of the line and staring at the goblin in front of her feeling terrified, although whether she was afraid that it was true or false she didn't know.

"Yes what do you need?" the Goblin asked staring at her making Hermione shiver slightly.

Looking around afraid of other people hearing her Hermione answered, "hello Master Goblin, I have a meeting with Master Gornuck today."

The Goblin stared down at her with a slight smile that looked down right terrifying. Waving another Goblin over he ordered it, "take this young lady to Gornuck immediately, and miss may the gold flow ever in your favor," the goblin said never even giving his name before he turned back to the other people in his rather short line.

The younger goblin he had called was looking at her with shock. Maybe the head of the inheritance branch didn't have many appointments telling them that any he did meet with were valued customers. The other goblin didn't even bother talking to her just starting to walk off and checking behind him every few moments to make sure that she was still following him. Luckily it seemed that no one took notice of the young witch being led off to the office area of the bank, and Hermione sighed in relief at nothing happening. It seemed that she had been worried for nothing.

After a few moments and not passing many people Hermione found herself and the goblin standing in front of the door that clearly belonged to Gornuck's office. Considering that it had his name and branch area clearly stated on his door. The goblin beside her knocked on the door harshly and then before Hermione heard a reply opened the door and ushered her in.

"Leave us," the regal looking goblin behind the desk said shooing the other goblin out. Obviously he as well recognized the need that no one link the Grangers and the Princes until he had confirmed it at least. "Hmm you certainly do resemble the man who should be your father, although not enough that wizards and witches would notice. Take this." He told her handing her a paper and a knife. Hermione could feel the magic on the paper and knew that inheritance tests always involved blood so before she could think about it she took the knife to her pinky finger and cut a shallow amount. Gasping as Gornuck took her hand in his and squeezed out a few drops of blood onto the parchment that immediately turned gold in the places that her blood had hit.

"Positive. Well Lady Prince I think it best for us to discuss your inheritance," Gornuck said with a smirk as Hermione waved her wand over her finger healing it in seconds.

"Before we start I would like to request that no one knows that the Lady Prince and Hermione Granger are the same person. Rather I will be going by Mia Prince when I take my glamour off, and I do hope this won't be a problem with the bank Master Goblin," she said acting like she had spent her whole life as a pureblood witch. She certainly had learned much from observing Malfoy over the years.

"That is reasonable. As long as you hold your accounts with us the bank shall kept your secrets Lady Prince. Now onto the betrothal agreement before we go into properties you must choose one of the sons of the Weasley family, and wear the necklace connected to the betrothal agreement until both of you are seen of age in the Wizarding World. Usually an older member of the family would decline the betrothal right away if they didn't wish for a match, but since only females can take up the head of the family title, and you are the only female Prince alive at the moment the agreement must be dealt with."

Hermione looked at the Goblin shocked she knew she would have to choose one of the boys for now, but she hadn't thought that she would have to wear a necklace to show she was betrothed. A necklace that she knew she would be unable to take off until the betrothal was either cancelled or completed with marriage. If she wasn't careful once back at school it would led to people finding out that she wasn't the muggleborn she and they had always assumed she was.

Not to mention that Hermione didn't even know which Weasley brother to choose. Bill was a definite no she wasn't going to mess up his chances with Fleur by making him unavailable. She hadn't even really met Charlie this time around, and she didn't really think a man who worked on a dragon reserve would be a good match for her. Even if it made it less likely for people to recognize the necklace she wore. Percy was a prat and currently in a relationship with Penelope Clearwater, and even if he did change in the future Hermione just didn't like the thought of being chained to him in that way. Ron was out because she didn't see him that way and didn't want people's expectations getting them down again.

Which really only left the twins as viable options. Fred and she had certainly grown closer in the last month, but did she really want to ruin his chances of dating. As long as he knew of the betrothal it meant that Fred would be forbidden from relationships without dishonoring his family. Yet George was always like a brother to her, a feeling that she had never gotten with Fred even if they were almost completely identical. Really Fred was the only option for her to choose even if the betrothal would be cancelled once she started her sixth year.

"Fred Weasley. I choose Fred Weasley as my betrothed."

Hopefully if Fred ever found out the truth in the future he would forgive her for taking away his chance at a normal dating life in Hogwarts. Because even now her heart clenched more at the thought of losing the wizard's friendship for something unavoidable.

"Good. Then the old contract will be sent to the Weasley family informing them of the decision and sending a bracelet to signify Mr. Weasley's betrothal. Will you also be sending a bridal price to them?" he asked her.

A bridal price Hermione hadn't even thought of that it was barbaric, but if she did send one it would be dishonorable for the Weasley family to refuse it. She could send them the money and when she did cancel the betrothal once the wizarding world saw her as legal she would send them a letter stating that they were not expected to pay back the money. Unless if she had no other option Hermione really didn't see her telling her second family that she was related to Snape in the future. No Mia Prince would stay separated from herself unless if she really didn't have another choice.

"I will, but first let's discuss my finances so that I can decide how much I will send them. If I end the agreement once the wizarding world see's me as of age I will not expect them to pay it back, so find a way to put that in writing for me so that they know that from the start," she told him smiling at finally having a way to help the Weasleys.

Harry had always wanted to help them with finances, but the family's pride had made it impossible. Now she could do so without ever trampling on their pride well as long as they didn't find out who Fred's mysterious betrothed was. Then they might feel like they owed it to her to pay her back since she was close friends with their children.

After that Hermione spent the time going over her finances with Gornuck. Finding out that the Prince family had left her a very wealthy woman, the goblin also knew that she was the heir to the McKinnon family, but she asked him to wait until she was thirty before she inherited that as well stating that she wanted to make sure her mother wasn't alive first. Apparently the Prince family also had many properties around, and once the war started again Hermione was planning to use them to hide muggleborns, that is if she didn't destroy the Horcruxes and the like early on enough. She still didn't know how to get rid of the one in Harry's head though, so she might have to let the final battle play out the way it had the first time that is if getting Pettigrew arrested didn't change a ton of things.

A few hours later Hermione found herself leaving Gringotts happy that she was able to give the Weasley family so much. The bridal price she had sent them was high, but Gornuck didn't advise her against it so she was certain it would be fine. Not to mention that it would make sure that her second family didn't end up having to pinch pennies so much, or at all since they were now at the wealth of a middle class family. Although Hermione had requested that Gornuck not send out the betrothal announcement for another three weeks wanting some time before Fred knew he was no longer an eligible bachelor. Plus she needed that time for it to sink in that when she next saw Fred he would be her betrothed and he would be completely unaware of that fact.

* * *

_**AN: Still not many changes, I liked how this chapter was, so it's really only a few changes to make the flow go better. Hope you enjoyed it. After this chapter it might take longer to edit and release the others since there will be a lot more changes in them. **_


	3. Chapter 3: Mia Prince

Chapter 3: Mia Prince

Unfortunately Hermione didn't have a lot of time to legally free Sirius before he escaped. Considering that in two weeks time Mr. Weasley was supposed to win the money that allowed them to take their trip to Egypt. Hermione having made her request for the bridal price to wait three weeks before it was sent to make sure that they didn't take their vacation early, which most likely would have resulted in Sirius escaping early.

Really it was a long shot, but Hermione was just planning to go into the Ministry to talk to Arthur Weasley saying that she was the new Lady Prince and wanted to discuss the agreement between the Prewett family and her own. As the head of the Weasley family he was the one she needed to talk to and she would make it seem to him that she hadn't yet made her choice and then request to go to his house to meet the sons that were at home. Because of the betrothal clause he couldn't very well refuse and Hermione was planning on using a pretend paranoia about animagus to check all the animals in their house. Saying that she knew of at least one reporter who was an animagus and she didn't want her debut in the wizarding world to happen just yet.

That decision is what led to her going down the visitor's lift into the Ministry of Magic. Hermione had been too afraid that if she waited for too long that she would chicken out and that Sirius would end up being a fugitive again. Really it was almost too easy to leave her parents house without them questioning her, it seemed that they just kept growing farther apart the gap between them being even bigger now that she knew the names of her real parents.

Walking through the lobby Hermione only flashed her house signet ring at the man waiting to check her wand. The ring was something that she could luckily make invisible to all but her when she wanted to, so she wouldn't have to keep it off. At the same time as long as she used her ring they wouldn't need to exam her wand, a practice she had once hated, but was now happy for so that her wand wasn't linked to Mia Prince. It might give her a few problems in the future if she had to come to the Ministry and show her wand. It also wouldn't really identify her as anything other then a Lady of an ancient house since the heads only had to briefly show their rings with a crest, they were never actually examined so she didn't need to worry about the worker betraying that the Prince line was back.

Then Hermione found herself in the lift once again, heading down to Arthur's office. At least the lift was enchanted and mentioned what was on each floor, so Hermione didn't have to ask anyone where it was located. Despite it being a key department to keeping their world separated from the muggle world most people thought of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department as a joke. Finally after half an hour Hermione was down at the floor, the one thing she truly disliked about the design of Ministry of Magic building was how long it took getting to the departments because of how many they had. In the morning there were more people using the lift, so it was quite busy.

Finally Hermione found herself standing outside of Arthur Weasley's office praying that she would be able to act like she was just first meeting him. It would be quite hard to act like he wasn't the second father figure she had known since she was twelve years old. This time she might even be seen as an enemy to him since she was locking one of his sons in a betrothal agreement for the time being. Taking a deep breath Hermione knocked on the door smiling as she heard the cheerful, "come in."

Walking in Hermione found herself struggling not to giggle at how typically Arthur Weasley like his office was. Everywhere she could see was a bunch of muggle items and the walls were covered with muggle pictures of different types of items. Sometimes she forgot just how eccentric Arthur Weasley could be even after he had asked both her and Harry what the function of a rubber duck was. Shaking herself mentally she reminded herself that there was a reason she was here, that had nothing to do with admiring Arthur's office. Maybe one day in the future she could just come to see what all he had, but right now she had more important things to do be doing.

"Hello Mr. Weasley, I am Mia Prince, the newest head of the Ancient House of Prince," Hermione introduced herself with a business like tone.

"I thought the Prince family had died out," Arthur replied before his hand flew to his mouth in horror, "sorry about that. Molly warns me I can be too blunt when I want to know something, but I just can't seem to shake the habit."

Hermione just smiled and took a seat being careful to show him the ring she was wearing. The family signet rings could only be worn by the head of house, although there were other pieces of jewellery that the heirs could wear to identify themselves. Usually this type of thing only went to the females of the family considering that their family was Matriarchal. Hermione also knew that many people would misunderstand and think her mother was the Prince since she was using the Prince name.

"It's no problem at all Mr. Weasley many people believe that. I didn't even know I was a member of the family let alone the head of the family until recently, not to mention the only living female in the family at this time."

"Ah yes your family depends on the women to lead it, but I do not understand why you have come to see me," he told her rather bluntly once again.  
Hermione just gave him a slight smile, "it is because of a contract between my family and the Prewett family. With your wife being the last person born with the Prewett name and no one else remains of the Prewett line, that contract goes towards your family."

Arthur was looking at her with a pale face obviously figuring out what sort of contract it was. Yet neither of them could get rid of it at the moment as she had made clear by stating she was the only female in her family at this time.

"A betrothal contract then?" he asked sighing and running his hand through his hair.

"Yes. I was hoping that I might be able to meet your sons sometime soon to decide which one is the best suited candidate, but I will most likely cancel the betrothal once I am able to do so. However by the pureblood laws and with no older female to push the contract to the next generation I need to be betrothed to one of your sons for the time being. Your eldest two I have already deemed unsuitable due to the dangers their occupations hold as well as your oldest being the next head of the Weasley line," she added that last part to make it so he wouldn't wonder why she never requested to meet them.  
"Best come to dinner tonight then. I get off around four and we can discuss it further then."

"Of course, although I do have a rather odd request to make as well," she added not wanting to leave this to the last minute. It was much better to have Arthur on her side then seem to be randomly cursing his families pets.

Arthur sighed looking at her wondering what else she could want probably. He didn't seem angry with her however, but maybe that was because she had said she would most likely cancel the betrothal once she was able. Really she wished that there was another way to do this, but this was really the best way to be able to do it without people getting suspicious. It was to make Harry happy after all, and after everything he had been through her best friend slash brother deserved happiness instead of having everything that had ever made him happy taken away from him.

"Alright then what else do you need?"

"I am very careful about not being recognized in wizarding society yet. I do not need my existence announced before I am ready or of age, and I have information about at least one reporter being an illegal animagus. For my safety of mind I hope you do not mind me testing any animal I see at your home, as long as they truly aren't animagus it won't harm them, or you can do the spell as I watch if it would make you more comfortable."

"With how most of your family died I don't blame you of being weary of animagus or of being found before you are able to aptly defend yourself. Alright I will accept your request Lady Prince, although I think it best I do the spell so as to not alarm my family."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley I will see you later tonight."

With that Hermione left the room truly glad that she hadn't acted too formal with him. At least he had taken her news much better then she had expected and didn't seem to think her odd for requesting the animals in his house be tested. She would have to be careful to have her wand where she could easily reach it though since she was certain that Pettigrew would try to make an escape once he was outed. This time he wouldn't get away because of people not thinking clearly.

* * *

A few hours later Hermione found herself standing outside of the building that was her summer home and would be again. It was still so odd thinking of the future being her past and her past being her present once again. Sometimes she wondered if she hadn't ended up going mad during the war from one too many crucios like the Longbottoms had. That all of this the second chance she had been granted was all just some sort of horrible hallucination her mind had conjured. Yet the pain she felt when she clumsily tripped or something like that just proved to her that it was reality and that she truly had been lucky enough for a second chance.

No one was outside at the moment and Hermione wondered for a moment if they had been informed that they were going to have a guest. Did anyone even know why she was coming, or had Arthur decided to leave that be for the moment until her 'choice' was made since he didn't know that she had already made it. Then again he didn't know that she was the best friend of his youngest son, so to him Mia Prince had never met any of the Weasleys other than him which was why her request to meet them hadn't seemed strange to him.

"Hello Lady Prince I'm glad you found our home, I know it's a bit out of the way," Arthur's voice said from the doorway making her spin to face him a little ungracefully. Hermione having known how the door usually creaked when opened was a little shocked that she hadn't heard the door. Not to mention she hadn't even approached the door yet, so obviously he had been waiting for her and watching the door carefully.

"It truly is a lovely home," she told him giving him a bright smile so that he knew that her compliment was genuine.

He seemed to be a little shocked hearing her say that though and a Weasley blush was on his face. Most people wouldn't compliment the Weasley's on their home, but despite the chaotic look to it, the magic done to keep it standing was truly spectacular. Not to mention that it just breathed a warm feeling that made most people who visited, and weren't stuck up snobs, feel right at home and welcomed like a part of the family.

"Thank you Lady Prince. I already got my son Ronald's rat to perform the charm on. We can do it out here so that he doesn't wonder what I am doing with his pet," Arthur said shocking her.

Not once had she thought that he would bring the rat out to test first, but maybe he didn't want his family to get a bad first impression from her. So to keep his family and her at ease he had decided to do the charm where she could be reassured, but his family wouldn't have to see him pointing his wand to their pets. Hermione's hand gripped her wand tightly hiding it in her sleeve knowing she would have to be fast to stop the rat from trying to escape, but not wanting Arthur to think she didn't trust her.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley I truly do appreciate this," she told him even if he didn't know just how much his doing this meant to her.

Watching with baited breath Hermione was pleased when Arthur said the spell. Her eyes didn't go off of the rat as it began to transform into a human, and from the gasp coming from his direction Hermione knew that Arthur was shocked that her fears were quite well founded. As soon as Pettigrew stood in front of him his eyes blinking as he looked shocked Hermione flicked her wand into the air and pointed it at the rat.

"Immobulous!" she cried stopping the rat from moving, but making sure that he was still awake. "I believe Mr. Weasley that you should contact the Aurors. It seems that someone faked their death many years ago and has been using your house for refuge."

She could hear Arthur say the patronus charm and send a message that way obviously wanting it to be done as quickly as possible. Hermione could also hear the gasps as the Weasley family came out having probably thought their father was being attacked, and seeing an unfamiliar witch holding a man still with her wand. Carefully moving forward her wand remaining steady, Hermione ripped the sleeve from Pettigrew's left arm up, the gasps being more pronounced as they saw the dark mark on his arm.

The rat's eyes were darting back and forth in fear the only part of him that could move. Hermione was a little surprised that no one had realized he was Pettigrew yet. She thought Molly and Arthur would recognize him immediately, but maybe he had changed too much over the years for all those but the ones who thought they were his closest friends to recognize him. Really Hermione wanted nothing more than to make the sniveling rat bleed, but she wasn't going to injure him since no one knew what he had caused her to lose. Hermione had learned from Remus that they believed a spy had ratted out the McKinnons location as well, meaning that Pettigrew was most likely responsible for her maternal family's deaths. Meaning he was also responsible for her growing up feeling like she had never belonged.

Hermione heard the pops signifying that someone had apparated, but her wand still stayed trained on the rat knowing how slippery he could be. It would stay trained on the rat until she convinced someone to reopen Sirius's case and have the poor man freed immediately. Really she didn't understand how anyone had ever thought that Sirius was a Death Eater when he didn't carry Voldemort's mark, wouldn't his right hand be branded as an example for the stronger minds among the followers to accept being marked? Truly the Ministry was stupid for never even thinking of that angle and the Order was stupid for never actually checking the arms of their members frequently, if they had Pettigrew might never have had the chance to sell out Lily and James Potter. Harry might have grown up with his parents if the Order hadn't been so trusting.

"Well Arthur seems like you've caught us a rat," a familiar voice that Hermione recognized as Mad Eye Moody said making her want to giggle at the unknowing pun. She had thought he had already retired, but maybe the old Auror didn't retire until next year when he would be forced to supply hair for an idiot who wanted to be him. Really it had been quite funny that the man who was always going on about constant vigilance had been caught so easily.

"Who is he Arthur?" Molly asked finally speaking as she stared at the man Hermione was holding at wand point fearfully.

Before anyone else could answer Hermione found herself giving it, "Peter Pettigrew. A sniveling coward who sold out his best friends and many others during the war, Mad Eye Moody I've heard lots of good things about you, so I hope having proof that Pettigrew is alive will give Sirius Black the trial he deserved. I'm certain putting this Death Eater on trial will reveal a lot of things that you all assumed back then. Your lack of questions allowed an innocent man to rot for twelve years."

"Oh and who are you to question me girl?" Mad Eye asked Hermione could hear the humor in his voice.

"Mia Prince, the head of the Prince house. That rat is responsible for the death of people I would have held dear, so I really hope that you prove he is the real traitor. Oh and please do keep my presence here under wraps my family still has many enemies, and it's the least you can do for my paranoia catching him in the first place."

"Prince eh, well I guess we can take the rat in, and since he's alive you are right to assume that protocol demands that Black gets a trial. Always did like Black never liked the rat though. Constant Vigilance isn't something I often see in one your age, after how gruesomely your family died I guess I can allow your name to slip from my report I'm an old man can't expect me to remember every little detail," Mad Eye said coming up to her and putting a pair of cuffs on the rat cuffs that would suppress his magic and make it so that he couldn't transform into an animagus.

"It seems you have a lot to deal with Mr. Weasley, so I'll come around another time, or just choose on my own."

Hermione didn't even give Arthur a chance to respond before she spun on the spot disapparating from the yard. She really didn't want to be involved with the actual investigation beside she trusted that Mad Eye would get everything done. Plus she was didn't need to stick around for other aurors to show up, otherwise her name would never stay out of the report.

Three days later Hermione was pleased to receive a copy of the Daily Prophet giving the headline she had been waiting for.

_**Sirius Black Innocent! Peter Pettigrew Alive and True Death Eater!**_

She didn't even bother reading the article, knowing how the prophet sensationalized everything, just glad that she had saved an innocent man from years on the run. Not to mention that if Hermione couldn't stop Voldemort from coming back at the end of the Tri Wizard Tournament it would make it so that Harry didn't have to sneak around to make sure that Sirius was safe causing Sirius's premature death. Her father wouldn't have to pretend that he didn't understand Harry's warning since it wouldn't seem odd for Harry to want to make sure his Godfather was alright. Or Sirius might not even be used against Harry with him being free he would reclaim the title Head of the House of Black making him a political ally, maybe Sirius would even find a nice witch and settle down when he wasn't a fugitive.

At least it was one thing off her check list. Hermione was certain everything else would be much harder to deal with however, but it was worth it if she saved lives. Today showed that she could make a difference and was hopefully on the right path. The last thing she wanted was to become like Dumbledore never trusting anyone fully, but for now she had to work alone.

* * *

_**AN: Still only minor changes that help it flow better. Bigger changes will be coming in the future. Especially with Snape scenes, since there are a few that ended up being cut out of the original. Thanks for being so loyal well I slowly fix the problems of the first draft.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Back Together

Chapter 4: Back Together

Seriously the events that had happened a month ago still made Hermione boil with rage and want to curse someone. Honestly they had been warned that he was a rat animagus and yet someone stupidly took the cuffs off of him and then it was bye bye Pettigrew. The disgusting rat transforming and escaping quickly, you would think that the Ministry of Magic would have anti-animagus wards, but no that would have been too bloody easy! However since everyone now knew that Sirius was innocent, and still fearing for Harry's life once again although with the real traitor this time Dementors would still be at the school this year. Here Hermione had been wishing for a peaceful year thinking that this time they wouldn't have to deal with an escaped convict. Then again she didn't think Pettigrew would be stupid enough to go to Hogwarts with everyone knowing of his animagus form, but she was certain the rat would now be on the hunt for his lord. Meaning next year Harry's life would still be in danger.

Really the only good thing that was going on was the letters Fred kept up with the entire summer. Although he did seem a little solemn lately, and Hermione knew exactly why even if he hadn't confided in her yet, Fred had found out that he was betrothed. A part of her wondered if Fred knew that she was his betrothed would he be happier, but every time she thought that she shook the thought out of her head not wanting to deal with what it meant. Hermione couldn't allow herself to fall in love with Fred, not when she would end the betrothal once she was old enough in the wizarding world's eyes, and if a betrothal was cancelled between two people it took the girl being pregnant for them to be allowed to be together which was still frowned upon. It was just a really stupid rule, so that people would think more carefully before ending a betrothal agreement.

The letters from Harry had also been ecstatic after he had learned that he had a godfather. Although he had seemed pissed off at the Ministry when he found out that they had arrested his godfather and never given him a trial, it had also led to Harry praising Mia Prince. Obviously Mad Eye Moody or Arthur Weasley had made it very clear to Sirius who he owed his freedom to. It really made Hermione want to hide because she was afraid of what lengths the Marauder would go to in order to thank the woman he owed his freedom to.

Not to mention that because his godfather was once again reinstated as his magical guardian Harry was allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Making it so that Harry didn't have to suck up to his Aunt and Uncle, and his Uncle's horrible sister Marge, also making it so that this time Harry wouldn't have a burst of accidental magic that would constantly be used against him later on in life making him seem unstable. Having a happy and free Sirius by his side was making Harry much happier, and that's just from how his letters sounded. She couldn't wait to see Harry in person to see how much having his godfather in his life would change his overall attitude. Maybe Sirius would even have a calming influence on Harry this time when he wouldn't be forced to be locked away for his own protection, he might even act more like the Padfoot she had heard stories about once he grew up a little.

The last few weeks Hermione had also spent secretly at the Leaky Cauldron under the name of Hermione Granger. Being at the house she grew up in had just gotten too difficult and Hermione had lied telling her parents she was going to the Weasleys for the rest of the summer. Something she would have done if they hadn't won the money and been able to go and see Bill in Egypt. Hermione was a little sad that Fred and George hadn't ended up locking Percy into a tomb; he was still being a prat at the moment and being Head Boy would just make him even worse. It was hard to believe at one point she had respected him with how grating his personality would be.

Hermione knew she was hurting her family by pulling away so suddenly, but she just couldn't confront them about the adoption. There was more at risk then herself. It hurt putting that part of her life behind her, but they would be much better off without having her enemies going after them.

Another reason Hermione had wanted to be at the Leaky Cauldron was so that she could use magic. She knew now that the underage magic laws and the trace were greatly exaggerated. Otherwise the Ministry would have known that it was Dobby who had performed the magic at Harry's house last summer. The true trace was a spell that detected magic in a muggle residence, but it was made to seem like it monitored all children so that no one thought it was unfair. Those raised in a muggle environment were the only ones monitored since they were the ones whose use of magic would more likely expose their world. Plus wizarding homes had adults so they could never actually tell who did the spell.

Her main need to use magic frequently was to cast silencing charms because of the terrible nightmares she had been having every night. Nightmares that should have been going on since she had woke up back in the past, but had stayed away when she was at Hogwarts. Nightmares about the deaths that she had witnessed during the war and the most prominent one that was always haunting her was watching that wall fall on Fred making her wake up screaming. It didn't make sense why Fred's death would haunt her so much even before she came back she had felt so crazy without Fred. The nightmares made it so that she wanted to protect Fred even more and make sure that this time there was no chance that he would die on her. Fred was important to her more important than almost anyone he was the one she was haunted by not Harry her brother like figure, but the jokester prince. Although maybe if Harry had died as well he would be haunting her too.

Going downstairs for breakfast Hermione was thinking of what a difference having financial security would mean for the Weasleys. No longer would they have to worry about things and shop second hand. Ron would no longer be as jealous of Harry with his family now having the money to get things they needed and some they didn't. Well at least that's how they would be if they actually decided to use the money that they had received from the betrothal. Hermione hoped they would because it might improve how Ron treated her and Harry if he was constantly feeling insecure.

Holding in a squeal of joy Hermione saw the very people who she had been waiting for for weeks. The Weasleys along with Harry and Sirius, who truly looked much happier then she had ever seen him, were all eating breakfast at an enlarged table. Going to run to them Hermione found herself stopping when she saw the pained expression on Fred's face, the expression that he didn't know she had caused. Guilt rushed through her as she saw that look on his face knowing that it was caused by the betrothal by the way he was rubbing at the bracelet. Looking down at her neck Hermione made sure that her necklace wouldn't be noticeable at all before she approached them being more sedated then she felt, not wanting anyone to realize just how overjoyed she felt at seeing Fred again. They might end up getting the wrong idea about her relationship with him.

"Hi everyone," Hermione called cheerfully or as cheerfully as she could manage with the guilt that suddenly overwhelmed her joy, by the concerned glance Fred sent her way she knew he realized she wasn't as happy as she was pretending. Giving him a sad smile she just shrugged telling him in her own way that she didn't want to talk about it, more like she couldn't talk about it with him. Part of her was terrified that Fred wouldn't want to be her friend anymore when he learned that she was their Potions Professor's daughter even though a larger part knew that Fred wasn't like that. Ron probably would react that way, but Fred wouldn't he had never betrayed Harry and they hadn't even been as close as Ron and Harry had been.

Harry leaped up giving her a quick hug, he truly looked like he was actually taking care of himself this summer, or rather that he wasn't being starved. It allowed a bit of joy to re-overwhelm the guilt, "Hermione come meet my godfather. Sirius this is my other best friend Hermione Granger, Hermione my godfather Sirius Black," Harry said the words in such a jumble that caused Hermione to laugh. This time at least they had a joyful reunion and Harry could be proud of his godfather and talk about him without worrying that something bad would happen.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Black," Hermione said holding her hand out and trying to make sure she didn't begin to shiver. He wasn't the Sirius she remembered, and she had to make sure that she didn't act overly familiar with the man who had been an uncle like figure to her. Actually more like a big brother figure with his maturity levels. An irrational part of her was afraid he would see through her glamour and know that she was Severus Snape's daughter, even though no one had even suspected it last time around. A part of her was just always waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Nice to meet you too Hermione Harry's told me a lot about you, and please just call me Sirius Mr. Black makes me feel old," was his reply his eyes twinkling with familiar mischief.

"Hello my dear Lady it's been much too long," George butted in speaking in a joking manor his eyes flickering to Fred like he was waiting for his twin to pitch in. Instead Hermione was certain that Fred had surprised everyone but herself when he had enveloped her in a hug. The raw pain that had been on his face before he hugged her told her that his stolen freedom was affecting him a lot more then she had thought it would. Making her guilt rise up again. She had never thought Fred would be this upset over being betrothed, but then again the Weasleys had never really been like other purebloods. Meaning they had probably never been prepared for an ancient betrothal contract being activated.

It wasn't like Hermione and Fred hadn't hugged before, Fred had gotten into a habit of it after she had woken up, but no one else had seen them hug. To Hermione it was like Fred was reassuring himself that she was still there in front of him and not still petrified, and everything that had happened wasn't a dream. Fred could easily replace Ron as her favorite Weasley, actually he probably already had, but things with Fred were so different then with Ron. At least with Fred she knew that he wouldn't get angry at her for stupid reasons and that if he was angry at her it would be for a very good reason. With Fred's temperament it was very hard to anger him, although once he found out that she was his fiancée, if he ever found out, Hermione was prepared for him to be very angry at her for her lies and deceit.

Hugging Fred back Hermione for a few moments just allowed herself to take comfort in his hug. Despite receiving his letters Hermione still had nightmares every night and she kept watching his older self die over and over again in front of her eyes. Reading his letters made her feel connected to him, but actually seeing him was a lot more powerful than it ever had been before. Had been since she had woken up in the past and seen Fred alive again. Seeing him alive had seemed to fill a hole in her heart she hadn't realized was there when she had come to the past.

"Everything ok Fred," she whispered into his ear very concerned that he wasn't saying anything yet.

"I'll be fine, just happy to see you again," he whispered back to her before letting her go. The weird looks his family gave them probably meant that they had been hugging a lot longer then was probably acceptable.

Rolling her eyes Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and put on her best I am annoyed expression. "What?" she asked their wide eyed looks, "am I not allow to hug a friend?"

"Friends! You two?"

"Yes Ronald, honestly you and Harry are horrid at keeping in touch over the holidays and Fred sent one letter in a joking sort of way and we became pen pals of sorts. Even during your vacation in Egypt he sent me letters something you failed to do. Besides despite his prankster tendencies Fred is rather intelligent and it's nice being able to converse with someone who understands what I'm talking about. His end of year's scores obviously showed that he can be quite smart if he puts his mind to it."

Gaping stares met Hermione after she had given a slightly abridged version of hers and Fred's sudden friendship. Luckily it did make a lot of sense and she knew once they got over the shock that she and Fred, complete opposites in personalities, had become friends that they wouldn't find anything suspicious in that explanation. Besides if Fred had put half of his brains into his schooling instead of his pranks, George as well, they would probably be top of their year. Instead they allow the subjects they don't think of as important to fall behind focusing on the subjects that would help with their pranks.

Sure they would still manage to become successful business men without high OWLs and having never taken their NEWTs, but Hermione thought that the family really did underestimate the twins too much. They were scarily brilliant when they actually tried and their family had only just been discovering that when Fred had died. Now though they had the chance to find out just how amazing the twins actually were, and Hermione was going to do her best to make sure they realized it as well. Really if Fred and George wanted to they could easily become animagus, something she herself was studying because she thought it would be helpful in the future.

"Yep Mione here's going to become the brains of our operations. Ow what was that for crazy woman," Fred said after Hermione smacked him on the back of his head.

"Really Fred I'm not going to become a prankster no matter how much you beg me. You have the brains to do it yourself, so you be the brains of your own operation. Plus how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Mione it is Hermione get it right it's really not that hard unless if you have Crabbe or Goyle's brain," she said with a smirk.

"How cruel you are to me," Fred said with a pout swooning back like she had mortally wounded him. Looking around at her other family Hermione was shocked to see George giving the two of them a sad look. Was he that disappointed that she and Fred were friends, or just mad that Fred hadn't told him?

"Someone has to keep you in line," she told him with a grin struggling very hard to not fiddle around with her necklace, and avoiding George's eyes. It hurt that he didn't seem to accept their friendship especially considering how close they were in the future, George was like another brother to her.

The group spent an hour catching up well eating breakfast. Telling hilarious stories about their summer vacations, and Harry talking about how much he was enjoying staying with his godfather. Everyone was a little surprised when a black owl came flying down towards Sirius clutching a Gringotts seal, well everyone except for Hermione she was the one who sent the letter after all. Even if she couldn't destroy them right away Hermione was going to make sure that she could get the Horcruxes as soon as she could, but she would be leaving behind copies so that no one knew. Better to make sure no one suspected that someone was already working on bringing Voldemort down when most people at this time still thought he would be unable to return.

Sirius read over her letter but didn't explain anything to the group just waving it off as Gringotts wanting to talk to him. She was glad that he wasn't telling anyone that he would be meeting with the Lady Prince, and since she asked to meet him at Gringotts she was hoping that he wouldn't bring anyone with him. Hopefully he would come on his own and not ask her too many questions about the object that she wished for him to acquire for her. Sirius would be much safer if he had no idea what she was planning.

* * *

After that first day the rest of the holidays seemed to go by quickly for Hermione. Soon enough the Weasleys and Harry got used to her new found friendship with Fred, although George was still sending them those sad looks she couldn't understand. Oh sure George tried to get along with her and even seemed to succeed half the time, but when he thought no one was looking those sad looks would once again resume. It was driving her batty trying to understand what exactly George's problem was, something that was a little difficult to figure out considering that no one else seemed to notice his odd behavior.  
Soon enough in the early hours of the morning Hermione got the letter she had been waiting for asking her to meet with Sirius. Rather Sirius asking to meet with Mia Prince in the early hours of the morning probably not wanting to have to explain to Harry where he was going. She was glad that he took this route because it made it more likely that she could get back before anyone even realized she was gone.

Casting a disillusion charm on herself and taking off the glamour Hermione carefully made her way out of the Leaky Cauldron and headed over to Gringotts. Once she was far enough away from the Leaky Cauldron she took off the disillusion charm certain that no one would realize she came from here, and if anyone saw her appear from thin air they would just think she had apparated in. Drawing her cloak tightly around her Hermione hurried towards Gringotts shivering as she thought of just what she was going to ask Sirius to do. She already had the fake in place hoping that he would accept her proposition otherwise she would have to figure out another way to get the cup.

The goblin at the door nodded at Hermione as she entered having surely heard of the early hour morning between the Heads of Houses Black and Prince. At least goblins wouldn't go blabbering about it so Hermione didn't have to worry about things going out. Luckily the wizarding world still seemed to not know of her existence since it seemed like the aurors who had dealt with Pettigrew kept her out of it completely like she had requested. Though that might just be because they feared how she would react since they had let Pettigrew go.

"May the gold flow ever in your favor Lady Prince," a goblin told her with a bow before gesturing for her to follow him.

"May your enemies by smitted by your might Master Goblin," she told him once they arrived in front of a private room.

It seemed that the goblins trusted her enough, odd considering what she did in another time, that they allowed her meeting with Sirius to be private. She was glad of this because she didn't really want the goblins to know of the deal she was making with Sirius. Goblins could still be imperiused and she feared that one day one of those who heard this conversation might have revealed what exactly she had asked Sirius to retrieve for her.

"You are Lady Prince for some reason I thought you would be older," Sirius said looking at her with disbelief. How shocked would he be if he ever found out she was his godson's age.

"Yes well mentally I am much older then I appear Lord Black. I have come here today to ask you for a favor," she told him trying to hide the nervousness she was feeling. Afraid that something would go wrong and she would fail in her mission.

"Anything you ask of me is yours, it's thanks to you Milady that I am free," he replied hastily not even thinking of just what he was promising.  
"That is a bit much Lord Black, but what I ask of you must be kept a secret that you tell no one. You see I am hunting down certain objects that have been fouled by the most dangerous of magics, and could easily possess someone's mind. I became aware of them after the events that happened at Hogwarts this past year. One of these objects is in the vault of the Lestrange family, and since you are now Head of the House of Black and acquitted of you crimes you can access this vault. I ask that you allow me in the vault so that I can take the object and switch it with a double that isn't cursed with the magic. To prevent anyone from falling afoul of the magic like young Ms. Weasley had. Who knows what disasters it would cause if an influential adult was the next possessed."

With the way he was looking at her for a moment Hermione was afraid that Sirius wouldn't agree. He just stared at her not saying a word making her nervous because she needed this to protect those she cared about. The locket she would leave until she was in Grimmauld herself because she didn't need him to wonder how she came to get that knowledge. Plus she didn't need him wondering just what objects Lady Prince was hunting down.  
"No one will be hurt by these objects after you take them?" he asked her all of a sudden breaking the silence.

"As long as I can find them all and destroy them, but if someone finds them it could be disastrous. I swear that I will not use these objects to hurt anyone and will destroy them as soon as I possibly can," she vowed to him her magic shimmering around her. Without realizing it Hermione had made her first wizarding or rather witches oath to Sirius Black.

"Alright then," he agreed with a sigh. Perhaps he wouldn't have agreed if she hadn't made the oath despite his claim beforehand at the beginning of the meeting, but it made Hermione very happy that he agreed and made things easier for her.

Right after he had agreed Sirius had summoned a goblin and asked to be taken down to the Lestrange vault. Luckily the goblins didn't have a problem with it since Bellatrix being his cousin gave him access to the vaults. After that everything was a blur when Hermione went through the thief's downfall and arrived at the familiar vault. It only took her a few seconds to grab and switch the cups quickly pushing it into a protected pouch so that the Horcrux wouldn't affect her. The second Horcrux down and only a few more to go. She just hoped all of them would be this easy, but she knew that would be practically impossible.

* * *

_**AN: A few changes hope you enjoyed.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Back To Hogwarts

Chapter 5: Back to Hogwarts

After she had gotten the Horcrux with the help of Sirius Hermione had been trying to figure out a way to dispose of it. Unfortunately she knew of only two ways both of which were not an option for her at the moment. So it left Hermione stuck with a Horcrux that at the moment she couldn't destroy, and her having to be very careful that no one would end up exposed to its darkness. Something that was easy at the moment since she had her own room, but she worried about what she would do once she was at Hogwarts. It's not like she could leave the Horcrux behind there was no way she was going to chance it being stolen before she could destroy it, but that left her stuck with what to do with it.

Hogwarts, they were going back tomorrow and Hermione was slightly surprised. She had expected to meet Remus Lupin sometime before returning to the school courtesy of Sirius, but so far they hadn't met. Making her wonder if the kind werewolf was still too afraid to approach his friend after believing for so long that he was a traitor. A part of her even wondered if Remus would be their teacher this year, she hoped he was because honestly he was the best DADA teacher Hermione had the first time around.

Even when she snuck up on Sirius and Harry talking she never heard Remus's name mentioned. She heard Sirius talk of so many members of the first order of the Phoenix, like the Longbottoms and her mother, but he seemed to be avoiding the topic of Remus. It made her afraid that maybe this time around the two men wouldn't put everything behind them and go back to the friendship that had meant so much to the both of them. A friendship that truly reminded her of her own with Harry and Ron, and she would hate if the three of them had a falling out like this they were her brothers simple as that.

Her fear and worry was probably why Hermione found herself sighing with relief as she went downstairs. Something that if the people at the table had heard it would have found weird because it seemed like her fears were completely unfounded. There at the table was a Remus Lupin who still looked as ragged as she remembered, but his eyes seemed to hold more happiness in them then she had ever seen. More even then when little Teddy had been born. He and Sirius were joking around and laughing together like they had never once been apart. It warmed her heart seeing them so happy.

"Morning everyone," Hermione called with a small smile and hoped she was pulling off the questioning look as she looked at Remus. She didn't ask who he was though bending down beside Fred to give him a quick hug before she sat down in the chair beside him. A chair he had obviously saved for her once again since Ron was currently stuck between their mother and Percy. Harry was sitting beside Sirius and George brimming with a light she had never seen on him. Having these connections to his parents without any strings or problems probably meant the world to Harry.

Everyone called their own greetings to her before going back to their conversations. No one seemed to think that maybe she needed an introduction to the newest member at their table. With her curious nature Hermione knew she should be asking Fred about the newest addition but instead she just leaned against Fred calmly sipping her tea. It was comforting sitting at the table with those who meant the world to her even if they were missing a couple of people.

"Really Sirius where are your manners," Remus said suddenly smacking Sirius on the back of his head just when he was about to take a bite out of a sausage causing him to drop it which in turn caused him to glare at Remus.

"What the bloody hell was that for Moony?" he asked his puppy dog pout truly was perfect.

"Do you not think it prudent to introduce me to your godson's friend?" was the reply his raised eyebrow making Hermione feel like she was already in the classroom and being asked to describe what exactly she had done wrong.

"Whoops sorry Hermione," Sirius told her with an apologetic look. "Hermione this is my old friend Remus Lupin, Moony old friend this is Hermione Granger one of Harry's best friends. Apparently just as bright as Lily was, but our young Mr. Potter denies any romantic feelings for her."

_**"Sirius!"**_

"Me doth think the prongslet protest too much," he winked.

"Sorry Sirius, but I see Harry as a brother. Besides from what I heard about Lily and James's relationship it was tumoltous at best, they were no where near best friend status in their early years. Besides Harry's type seems to be Quidditch players, and I can't even stand to be on a broom."

"Must you ruin my fun," he pouted again, making everyone laugh at him.

Even when he was introducing people Sirius just could not pull of a serious tone of voice. Odd considering his name, but Hermione just found that as the biggest joke about Sirius the ultimate prank that he was nothing like his name. Although considering that Sirius was the name of the dog star you could argue that he was very much living up to his name. Besides she was just glad she could joke around with him and by the look Harry gave her he didn't care thats he ruined the joke early. She wondered how often Sirius had been bugging him about her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Lupin," she replied with a smile not moving from her spot of leaning against Fred. If she had been older she knew people would have seen a lot more into it then she using a close friend as her own personal pillow. Luckily she had a few years yet and hopefully by the time someone thought of saying something about it they would all just think that was just how she and Fred were.

"Actually Hermione it will be Professor Lupin he's going to be our new DADA teacher," Harry called from his spot at the table beside George who was sitting beside his sister, both of who had been in quite the animated conversation before Harry had decided to butt in.

"Yeah he'll be loads better then Lockhart," Ron said although it was quite hard to understand since he was talking with his mouth full again. Honestly with Molly Weasley for a mother Hermione just didn't understand how Ron had such terrible table manners.

Remus turned pink at the praise and Hermione smirked inwardly knowing just how true this would turn out to be. If it wasn't for Remus's teachings Harry would have never been able to teach the DA, although Hermione was hoping that particular organization wasn't needed in the future. Since she was hoping she could do something about Umbridge before that foul woman even thought of applying for the job.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley, but we'll just have to wait and see. It is a pleasure to meet you as well Ms. Granger, and I do hope that you are as good with spells as everyone seems to think."

Hermione just smiled secretly at Remus knowing that he wouldn't even be fully aware of just how good at spells she was. After all even as the brightest witch of her age Hermione would have to be careful not to do too many advanced spells. Although she was hoping that Harry would still need to learn how to cast the patronus, so that if she ever needed to use it, it wouldn't seem odd that she knew it.

She was glad to note though that her fears about seeing Remus again were unfounded. She had feared that since the glamour was no longer as potent that he might either smell the spell or smell scents similar to her birth parents. Because he was treating her normally she took that to mean that he didn't suspect anything off with her, and hoped that she wouldn't have to be weary of him in the future. Remus had been like an uncle to her before and one of the few people she could talk to who would make her question her own reasoning on a topic.

After the introductions the day seemed to go by quickly. Yet that could just be because most of the day was spent with everyone else doing last minute packing well Hermione studied. Her third year this time around was going to be a lot easier because Hermione had decided to drop a couple classes. No longer taking Muggle Studies or Divination since they were both useless to her plus she didn't want to have to use the time turner again. Hermione had enough of time turners to last a lifetime. Professor McGonagall had seemed surprised after Hermione had officially woken up that she dropped the other electives, but she had seemed relieved as well that Hermione wasn't going to wear herself out trying to accomplish such a full year.

* * *

The next day Hermione was positively excited to be able to go back to Hogwarts. To what she believed would be a fairly normal year for them, although the dementors would be a bit of a problem. Like always Hermione was already completely ready for the year, all she had to do was convince Crookshanks to get into his cat carrier. She had been happy to be able to see her old familiar again since she had to leave him behind when she, Harry, and Ron had hunted for the Horcruxes. Hermione hadn't even been able to see her familiar again before she had used the time turner and gone too far back.

As always the few hours they had before getting to the train were hectic, but Hermione found herself liking going through it again. Before it had always irritated her that no one was prepared right away, but now it just made her wish for more moments like these. Moments that reassured her that everything was going to be alright in the end. That this time around she wouldn't have to watch how Harry became after Sirius's death, or see her best friend blame himself for the death of Cedric Diggory only because he had wanted a complete Hogwarts win.

No this time around she would save everyone she possibly could and she prayed that her father could be one of those she saved. She knew he hadn't known she was his daughter last time around, otherwise she was certain he would have told her the truth then and there. Or rather he might have used their connection to try and spare her from the Dark Lord. Yet he had never even treated her differently, but now since she had woken up he had seemed kinder and more approachable and she feared that somehow he had found out the truth. Maybe he found out because of the tests done on her after she had woken up to reassure themselves and her that everything was alright. If he did though she wondered if he would keep quiet or tell her himself that he was her father, although she couldn't really see him as a parental figure. Even as Draco's godfather he had always seemed to care for Draco, but didn't really react in that sort of role.

Hermione laughed as she saw Percy frantically searching around for his head boy badge. "Ah enjoying the show Hermione?" Fred asked plopping down beside her at the table she was sitting at to avoid all the chaos.

"It is quite humorous shouldn't you be scurrying around looking for things you've forgotten as well?" she asked him with a smile remembering how often he would in the past.

"Nah I finished last night, and might have hidden Perce's badge in the process," he told her casually leaning back against the chair. She loved seeing Fred so carefree especially since he always seemed to be worrying about the bracelet these days. Maybe he was finally accepting it, or had just decided to ignore it until he had no other choice.

"You are horrible you know," she told him although the twitching of her lips probably gave away that she found the entire situation hilarious.

"You love me and you know it," he told her with his Weasley twin grin, not noticing the flush that stole across her face when he said that. She knew he only meant that she loved him as a friend, but there were the stirrings of something under the surface that she had been trying to ignore even back in her own time.

Instead of answering with words and giving away her embarrassment Hermione found herself knocking her shoulder against Fred's saying in her own little way that he was wrong. Hopefully Fred never learned just how much he actually meant to her, or all of the lies she was keeping from him. The rest of the time before they had to catch the train was spent in silence as they both enjoyed the show of watching his siblings and Harry make fools of themselves neither of them really realizing that the air around them was telling others not to come near them, despite the fact that they both wouldn't have minded.

Soon enough it was time for them to go to the platform where Mrs. Weasley gave them all teary goodbyes. Sirius hugging Harry to him tightly not wanting to let his godson go just yet, but knowing that he had to go to school, if it wasn't for the fact that Remus was one of their teachers this year Hermione had a feeling Sirius would have tried to convince Harry not to go. Harry probably wouldn't have if Sirius asked him because he was happy that he finally had a family member who actually deeply cared for him instead of seeing him as a burden.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry all ended up in the compartment with Remus again. Although this time he didn't pretend to be sleeping like he had last time and he cheerfully talked to them most of the way. Regaling Harry with tales of his father and the Marauders mischief at school, as well as talking about how Lily was, although Remus was careful not to mention Lily's friendship with Snape. Hermione was even lucky enough that he talked a bit about her mother, although she sometimes felt anger at her mother for hiding her in a world where it made it hard for her to be accepted. She was glad of her friendships with the boys, but she sometimes wished that her blood status wasn't the reason so many people didn't like her thinking that someone without magical blood shouldn't have beaten them in every class.

They were halfway to Hogwarts when the train stopped and Hermione had to brace herself knowing what was coming. Even before the compartment door was opened Hermione started to hear the screams that had surrounded her in the final battle, she could see Fred's final moments in her eyes once again. Tears were running down her face as she tried to stop herself from showing her pain to her friends not wanting them to wonder why the dementors were affecting her so much. She wanted to cast her Patronus, but she was too afraid to show her knowledge of such an advanced spell.

Finally she was freed from her pain when Remus cast his own patronus after having seen Harry collapse from the weight of his memories, she wondered what was affecting Remus so much that it took him so long to cast his Patronus. Surprisingly their compartment was filled to the brim something Hermione had failed to notice as she fought her own demonic past, and as she became more aware she realized a hand was tightly clutching hers. Glancing beside her Hermione was surprised to see Fred giving her a bright smile before he let her hand go, and Hermione could tell that he had realized her pain even when no one else had.

"Here eat this it will make you all feel better," Remus said handing out the chocolate that he kept in his bag. At least his being a chocoholic would be the same no matter how many years Hermione traveled back in time.

"What was that?" Fred asked glaring at the door way where the dementor had been moments before.

"A dementor they guard Azkaban, but have been made guards for the year because of Pettigrew's escape," he explained practically snarling Pettigrew's name. "They weren't supposed to come on the train however."

"Is Harry going to be alright?" Ginny asked bringing Hermione's attention to Harry who had fainted once again.

She knew he would come to soon and wasn't worried, plus Hermione was still shaking from having to relive her own terrifying memories, making it so that she couldn't really focus on her friend. Even though she knew she would do everything in her power this time around to stop it from happening seeing those images again made her fear for just a moment that her entire mission was pointless. That no matter how much she tried she wouldn't be able to save everyone she loved from their heartbreaking fates.

"Some people react worse than others and others barely even feel any effects, it all depends on your past," he told them trying to reassure them.  
Harry came too soon enough and Malfoy was back in the compartment bugging Harry about fainting. Yet Hermione couldn't really bring herself to get mad at Malfoy knowing just how much he and his mother would risk for them given the chance. Malfoy might be a foul loathsome cockroach at the moment, but one day he would break free of his father's mold. Merlin he might break free sooner if he had a better role model then his father.

The rest of the ride to the castle was uneventful, but Fred stayed by her side the entire time instead of leaving with George. He didn't pressure her to explain what she had seen or heard that made her react the way she had to the dementor, but just stayed by her side as a sense of comfort. It was the type of friendship Hermione had always dreamed of when she was younger, yet for some reason something about it felt off. Not in a bad way that would make her weary of everything rather it was more in a things aren't the way they seem way.

When they got into the carriages Hermione wanted to pet the Thestrals, but she ignored them not wanting people to question her. After all until her fifth year when Luna told Harry about them, no one knew that Thestrals pulled the carriages. Rather Harry and Luna were treated like they were crazy since they could see something others couldn't. Even Ron thought they were crazy until Hagrid decided to do that lesson on Thestrals, and made sure everyone knew that they truly did exist.

If Hermione hadn't woken up at the end of last year it probably would have been harder for her being back in the castle. Even with that though Hermione still found herself unable to focus on the sorting still feeling so strange being back. Plus except for that last day she hadn't actually had to be in the Great Hall for long. Being back here made Hermione think of all the bodies she had seen lain covering the floor of the hall, and she wasn't able to eat anything her memories making her sick to her stomach. No one noticed though all too focused on the new students and seeing old friends again. Even Fred was being distracted by the Quidditch team Oliver already starting on plans for this year.

Truly Hermione wanted nothing more than to just head up to bed right this instant, but she knew she couldn't. So instead she waited for the end of the welcoming feast in order for her to sneak off without anyone finding it weird. After all no one left the welcoming feast early and she didn't need people's eyes drawn to her. Especially considering that Madame Pomfrey and her father were already watching her carefully probably still worried about what had happened last year. She was expecting one of them to demand if she felt odd at all to go to the Hospital Wing right away, no matter what just to be safe. Not that she could blame them with the strange way that she had woken up.

It was odd seeing her father and know he was her father, and it was surprising to her how quickly she had come to accept he was her father even referring to him that way in her thoughts. She would have to be careful during the year to make sure she didn't accidentally slip and use that title to him when she spoke of the potions professor. Hermione had to act like nothing had changed between her and her father, or else she risked her own life once it became common knowledge, not to mention he would be in danger when Voldemort found out who his daughter's best friend was.

She was relieved greatly when Dumbledore finally announced the end of the feast. Giving Fred a quick hug goodbye Hermione was gone before any of his other friends could react at the oddness of it. Sending brief nods to Harry and Ron she practically ran to the common room speaking the password quickly before she found her way to her room. Before she allowed herself to collapse in sleep she swiftly applied the silencing charms around her bed not wanting to wake up her room mates due to her nightmares, and she didn't really want them to know that she could cast such advanced charms. It was with great relief that Hermione finally fell asleep that night.

* * *

_**AN: Decided to add Sirius teasing Harry a little, what do you guys think of the changes for this chapter? **_


	6. Chapter 6: Fear and Boggarts

Chapter 6: Fear and Boggarts

It hadn't taken Hermione long to get back into the routine for school and today was finally the day of their first DADA lesson. A lesson that Hermione remembered as quite hilarious and she was looking forward to being able to relax through it. Especially considering that last time around she and Harry had never gotten a turn, so she doubted that she would be involved in the lesson meaning she wouldn't need to worry about what her biggest fear might be. Yet seeing how her classmates fought their biggest fears would be humorous, not because of their fears but rather because of the unique ways they decided to combat them.

She tried her best to act surprised when Remus told them that their class wouldn't be in the classroom today, but it was hard to be surprised of something she already knew. Harry and Ron were radiating excitement beside her obviously wanting to see just what their newest Professor could do. Everyone seemed curious about what was going to happen and they happily followed their new DADA Professor to the Teacher's Lounge where a sneering Professor Snape had been enjoying his break. His eyes were as harsh as ever as he glared at everyone, but they seemed to soften for just a moment when they passed Hermione which she put off as being a trick of the light. He couldn't know who she was, he would have confronted her about it, and even if he did know why would it change anything? Snape just wasn't a very parental figure.

He hurried out of the room quickly after Remus asked him to stay for the lesson. Hermione was glad he had left because otherwise it probably would have made poor Neville a lot worse since the poor boy was already shaking from the feared Professor's words. Sometimes it was hard for Hermione to believe that the boy who seemed like such a coward right now would become one of the leaders of the DA in the future. Perhaps she could even push his confidence along early if she could somehow convince him that he should get a new wand. Much of his spells were held back because he wasn't using a wand compatible to himself, plus he didn't actually believe that he himself could succeed.

The class all laughed when Neville fought the Boggart watching as their feared potions professor was dressed in Neville's grandmother's clothes. Last time Hermione had found it just as funny as everyone else, but this time she felt a touch of rage at seeing her father looking like that. She didn't blame Neville for fighting his fear, but she was mad at Remus for the first time in her memories because he was getting back at her father like this by embarrassing him in front of his young students, she wondered if he would pull similiar tricks fot anyone who was afraid of Snape. It surprised Hermione just how much she seemed to actually care that her father was being ridiculed by her classmates. The only thing that stopped her from showing her rage was because it would seem odd for a Gryffindor muggleborn to defend their potions master who was known to belittle her in class.

As she watched her classmates fight their fears Hermione found herself wondering what her fear would be. She knew she no longer cared about failing all her classes and that her biggest fear in her mind was failing her mission. Just how would her own Boggart manifest itself? Rather did Hermione even want to chance seeing her own nightmares coming to life again? Risking seeing something that would give away that she was different then the Hermione they remembered. That she wasn't in the correct time. Perhaps she should fake being ill. The more she watched her classmates fight their Boggarts the more Hermione became convinced that she herself didn't want to fight her own. She didn't want to have to come face to face with her nightmares in front of people who wouldn't understand them. Or worse have her Boggart reveal knowledge that she herself shouldn't have at this point in time.

Hermione found herself stumbling backwards in fear not even noticing as she bumped into someone. That someone ended up shoving her forward causing Hermione to end up falling out of the line right in front of the Boggart who had just been a unraveled mummy. Hermione's eyes widened in fear as she realized what was about to happen and she tried to stumble away, tried to get away but was too late as it began to shift.

At first Hermione had no idea what was going on as it seemed like the whole room around them started to shift into the corridor that haunted her dreams dust falling around her as the walls had been partially destroyed by spells. Her eyes going wide at the impossibility and for a moment she wondered if she was still dreaming because she had never heard of a Boggart showing an entire scene. She could hear the class whispering behind her as the room around them shifted until they could see two blurry figures backed up against a wall and dust began to quicken up around them. Then the gasps as the blurry figures became more noticeable as an older version of two of the Weasley brothers. Fred and Percy the way they had been moments before Fred's death.

"Merlin Perce did you just tell a joke, I haven't heard you joke since well since forever," the familiar voice of Fred said and Hermione was screaming inside. She wanted to tell him to get away from the wall to not care about what his brother had just said. Instead she was frozen in fear as she relieved the worse moment in her life once again, even if at the moment it hadn't yet come to pass. Harry and Ron had never known that she had witnessed Fred's death, she hadn't told anyone, and now the entire room was about to see the scene that haunted her nightmares.

Hermione watched as a familiar burgundy light flew forward hitting the wall behind Fred. Watched as the wall began to crumble and watched as Fred was buried alive, watched in horror as the wall was falling on top of him Fred's eyes still smiling as the green light of the killing curse hit him. It was so Fred like for him to die with a smile, but all Hermione could see was that she had failed that once again she was watching Fred Weasley's demise.

* * *

The third year DADA class had watched a little shocked as the know it all Hermione Granger had ended up falling in front of the Boggart. All of them thinking that her fear had to be something completely ridiculous, so of course they were all shocked when they instead saw the death of a man who looked suspiciously like a Weasley. Never once had they thought that Hermione Granger's fear could be something so terrifying, and so vivid from what their professor had told them about Boggarts.

Even their Professor seemed shocked at the scene that had unfolded before his eyes. He was so shocked that it took him a few minutes before he regained his composure, and to realize that the young girl was in no position to fight the Boggart on her own. Yet the damage had already been done by the time that he had stepped in and the girl was staring there still on her position on the floor watching the spot in front of her like she could still see the buried smiling face of the man who had died.

No one was more shocked then Ron Weasley though even if the boy, no man, had been older he had recognized his brother. Sure he couldn't tell the twins apart, but Hermione was only really close to one of them since for some reason George always seemed to look at her in sadness. He knew that it was Fred who had died laughing after their older brother had told a joke, and he was shocked that Hermione's biggest fear was Fred dying. Yet at the same time for some reason it actually made a lot of sense. Fred's heart was just as big as Hermione's and the two of them seemed to have such a strong bond, why wouldn't Hermione fear losing it?

For a while he had a crush on his best friend. He knew she thought he didn't know she was a girl, but he had just felt inadequate for her since he never really understood all the big words she liked to use. Hermione needed someone with the same amount of intelligence as herself. Fred was clearly that someone even if Hermione was too young to realize exactly how she felt for his older brother just yet.

Everyone tried to jolt the young girl out of her shock, but it was like she hadn't even noticed that any of them were there. It was terrifying for the group of third years to witness something like this. Even their professor seemed at a loss as to what to do. None of them even noticing when Ron Weasley ran out of the room passing by his potions professor without even acknowledging him. All Ron was thinking at that moment was that the only one who was capable of helping Hermione was Fred.

Maybe he shouldn't be rooting for them considering Fred was betrothed to Mia Prince, but Hermione needed someone like Fred by her side. Especially now when she was so lost in her own grief and fear. With the type of fear she had just lived through Fred was the only one who could snap it out of her.

* * *

Fred Weasley had been greatly enjoying his Transfiguration class as he watched his classmates fail the Transfiguration that he had mastered last year. Only he and his twin were doing nothing as they watched their classmates try their best to master the spell. He was enjoying it at least until the bracelet on his wrist started to burn and he grabbed it wondering just what could be causing it to go off. Hiding his pain from his teacher and brother because he knew they couldn't do anything about it, he couldn't do anything about it since he had no idea where even to find his fiancée.

It had probably been burning Fred for five minutes by the time that the Transfiguration classroom door was banged open causing him and his entire class to turn their attention towards the door. Fred was shocked to see his youngest brother standing frantically at the door his eyes terrified as he glanced around the room looking for something. He was even more shocked when Ron made his way over to him not even acknowledging their head of house whose class he had just disrupted.

"Mr. Weasley why are you not in class?" Professor McGonagall looked stern when she asked the question, but Fred could see the anxiety under her look at what could cause one of her lions to look so terrified.

It was like her talking had reminded Ron of where he was and he glanced at her with a sheepish grin. Then he turned his attention back to Fred although he seemed to be talking to both of them, "I'm sorry professor, but we were working with Boggarts and something happened. I need Fred to come with me right away I think he's the only one who can snap her out of it," he sort of explained but didn't really elaborate.

Professor McGonagall seemed to want to ask him more and truthfully so did Fred. Who did he have to snap out of it, and just what did Boggarts have to do with him? He was about to voice his questions out loud when someone else came into the room shocking everyone. A concerned looking Professor Snape was behind Ron and it was that concerned look that told Fred exactly who needed him otherwise Snape wouldn't be involved.

After Hermione had been petrfied and woken on her own he had become close to the Potion's Professor. The man would clearly only come to him if something had happened to Hermione. Had she finally started to show signs of side effects from whatever power had woken her up?

Rushing to the door without a word to his twin Fred was about to start asking what was wrong with Hermione, but a raise of the potions professor's hand stopped him. The professor turned his attention to Fred's head of house instead making it obvious that Fred would have to wait for his own explanation. "Minerva I will leave the younger Mr. Weasley here with you to explain, but I must take this one immediately."

He didn't even wait for the Gryffindor House Head to reply to him just gesturing for Fred to follow him which Fred did willingly. He was worried that maybe something had gone wrong with Hermione. The entire time he was in Egypt he was worried that Hermione waking up early from the Petrifaction would end up causing unforeseen side effects. What if his fears had now come to light and something terrible had happened to his friend?

Fred was surprised when instead of heading to the DADA classroom they were headed to the Teacher's lounge. Something he and George had found in their own third year and then gotten detention for two weeks because they had decided to set off dung bombs in it. The punishment probably would have been worse if it hadn't only been Professor Flitwick in the room at the time. They had meant to get Professor Snape with the prank, funny how quickly his feelings towards the grumpy Professor had changed. Before Fred had hated him, now he respected him.

Shaking his head Fred stopped thinking about pleasant memories and went back to worrying about Hermione. When they arrived in the lounge all Fred could see to begin with was a circle of students seemingly surrounding their Professor who was kneeling on the ground. It was only when Professor Snape pushed him further into the room that Fred realized that the newest DADA Professor was kneeling beside Hermione. Looking at her it was almost like she was petrified again that same terrified look was in her eyes, and she wasn't moving at all. Could whatever had woken her up been temporary? Had it finally worn off? Would he have to see her stiff like that all over again, until the potion could be made?

Pushing his way through the crowd Fred could hear them all wondering why he was there. He ignored them though focusing all his attention on the frozen girl in front of him. It seemed like an eternity before Fred had finally pushed his way completely through the crowd of third years and found himself beside Hermione. It was like him being there set something off because the moment he was in her line of sight she threw herself at him tears falling down her eyes.  
She kept repeating, "you're alive I didn't fail," over and over as she clung to him.

The same moment she touched him Fred noticed something odd the burning feeling in his wrist was gone. It brought his attention to Hermione's neck where in her haste to cling to him a pendant had partially freed itself. Not enough that Fred could see everything, but enough that he could connect the dots and realize exactly what it meant that his bracelet had started burning when Hermione had gotten scared. Somehow someway Hermione was Lady Prince, but Fred decided that he would keep his knowledge of her identity a secret until she decided to tell him herself. He didn't care why she was hiding it from him, all he cared about was that she obviously needed him at this moment.

A larger part of him was pleased to know Hermione was his betrothed. Now he wouldn't have to feel disloyal about the feelings that he had for the brave little witch.

"Weasley take Granger to the Hospital wing so Poppy can give her a calming draught. Stay with her until she wakes up again I'll pardon you with McGonagall," Professor Snape demanded of him. Fred was glad that he was ordered to stay with Hermione because he would have found himself sneaking out to join her anyway even if he hadn't gotten permission. Obviously she needed him right now, so he was glad that he was ordered to stay by someone who in all matters shouldn't actually care.

"Yes sir," Fred agreed before he glared at the third year students making them move out of his way. There was no way he was pushing his way back through them when he was holding Hermione in his arms he didn't need to risk her getting injured on top of whatever the heck had just happened.

Luckily most students were still in class so Fred didn't need to worry about bumping into anyone. More worried that someone could end up making him drop the still upset witch in his arms. She was still muttering the same phrase over and over again, and he was hoping that the calming drought and a little bit of sleep would be all she needed. Somehow this little witch had wormed her way into his heart, and he found himself worrying about her just as much as he would have worried about George if he ever seemed so unaware of the world around him.

When he arrived at the Hospital Wing Fred had worried that he would have to explain things or go looking for Madame Pomfrey, but the medi witch surprisingly seemed to have been expecting him. The door to Hermione's room from last year was already opened and without a word between them Fred and Madam Pomfrey brought Hermione there and laid her down in the bed. Fred not letting go of Hermione's hand once she was out of his arms. He actually had to coax her into taking the potion and he watched with concern as she drifted off to sleep.

No one had even really explained to him what was going on. Even his brother had seemed a little confused when he had come to get Fred. Not once had Fred ever seen such a strong reaction from someone when they were faced with a Boggart and it truly scared him. He had always thought that Hermione was strong, so it was a shock for him to see her this way.

Hermione slept the day away not waking up even once, but Fred refused to leave her side. He knew that Professor Snape would vouch for him, scarily enough, because of missing classes. After how terrified Hermione had looked, and because of her thinking he was dead if her you're alive mumbling meant anything, he wasn't going to leave without reassuring her that he was just fine. It was a little embarrassing though for him to think that everyone would know of this now, it wouldn't be a big secret like him visiting her when she was petrified was. Heck George still didn't know about that he had just thought Fred was sneaking out at night then to snog someone. Now everyone would wonder just how close he and Hermione were. He just hoped that she would be able to deal with the backlash because he didn't want to lose his friend.

* * *

Hermione woke up confused feeling an odd weight in her hand. Last thing she had remembered was going a little crazy over the Boggart. She hated feeling weak and wondered just how she would explain why seeing Fred dead had affected her so much. Blinking her eyes open Hermione was shocked to see Fred sleeping beside her his hand held in her own. She had thought that him coming and picking her up had been a dream, but obviously someone had gotten Fred and for some reason he had stayed with her.

"Good you're awake," the familiar voice of Madame Pomfrey said before she shoved a potions vial at Hermione. "Drink this it should help."

Obliging Hermione drank down the foul concoction being careful to not wake the sleeping red head beside her. "What time is it?"

"After bed. Mr. Weasley refused to leave your side after what happened earlier. I'm glad I decided to bring you in here right away there were a lot of people who wanted to check if the rumors were true. We all worried it was an effect of the situation from last year, Severus and I were shocked to learn that it was just a very severe panic attack. You must care for him greatly if your greatest fear is his death," Madame Pomfrey commented looking between them with warm knowing eyes.

Hermione avoided her eyes feeling a blush stealing up her cheeks. She knew that to others it would just seem like she had a crush on Fred. Those who wouldn't understand that what she truly feared was failing and having to watch everyone mourn him again, that she feared living in a world without Fred Weasley in it. Truly she wanted to explain everything about it to the Medi witch, but she was afraid that she would reveal too much if she tried to explain. So instead she stayed silent not disproving the claims. No matter how much she denied it she knew rumors would spread around the castle anyways.  
It still surprised her that Fred cared enough to stay beside her even though he had to know what people would think about that. It's not like there was really even an age difference between them, if you didn't count that she came from the future, because since her birthday was after September she had started a year after her eleventh birthday. Hermione was almost fourteen in this timeline, and Fred had already turned fifteen back in April.

She had already started muggle high school before she had gotten her Hogwarts letter. Having skipped a few grades because the work couldn't hold her attention. If they had been going by the grade someone was in instead of their age she might have even been in Fred's year or most likely higher.

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey I think I just want to go back to sleep. For some reason I'm still really tired," she told the Medi witch staving off a yawn.

"Alright holler if you need anything dear, and remember if anything happens at all to come see me immediately after you're released. We still need to be careful because of what happened last year," the Medi witch told her before she made her way back to her bedroom off of the infirmary. Hermione's last thought before she drifted off again was that poor Fred was going to be in so much pain in the morning.

* * *

The next day Hermione had almost wished that she hadn't been cleared to leave the hospital wing. Fred had been kind and not asked her any questions about her Boggart, but Hermione could see the people staring at her who only looked away when Fred glared at them. The Slytherins were making kissy faces towards the two of them, and Hermione had to fight the blush that was threatening to come up on her cheeks. She hated feeling like this and wished that she had been able to stay away from the Boggart.

If it wasn't for her fear that Fred would end up dragging her to the Great Hall if she tried to leave and make them look even more like a couple, Hermione would have just skipped breakfast altogether. She almost wished that the entire castle was talking about Neville putting his Boggart of Snape in his grandmother's clothing. Unfortunately a girl having a panic attack because of her Boggart, turned out to be much more interesting to the population of the old castle.

Once they were in the Great Hall Hermione was glad to see that there was only one seat open near Harry and Ron scrambling over beside them trying to ignore all the questions she was being asked. She could feel the sad gaze of Fred on her back, but she knew that in the end she would be the one who got watched the most. Once people realized, how they hadn't already she didn't know, that Fred was betrothed he would be left out of most of the heckling. Since everyone in the castle still believed her to be a muggleborn they would think it was impossible for her to Fred's betrothed, and then start bugging her about unrequited love or something like that.

"Are you alright now Hermione?" Harry asked looking at her in concern. Hermione could see the dark bags under his eyes and wondered how hard it had been for her best friend to wait for news. Actually if she hadn't woken up in her private room she would have wondered why the boys hadn't snuck in to see her, but obviously they wouldn't have known where she was in the castle.

"I'll be fine Harry," she whispered her reply back not really feeling like talking, but there was no way she wasn't going to answer Harry when he seemed so concerned about her.

Actually she guessed that third year was before Ron started crushing on her because he didn't seem to mind at all that her Boggart had been of his older brother. Instead he was watching her with concerned eyes and looking a lot more mature then the Ron she remembered from third year. Maybe finding out the truth about Scabbers early had made him mature faster, or something else happened over the summer that she had no knowledge of. She was just glad that this wasn't going to end up messing with her and Ron's friendship. That was the blessing of this year not having the constant fights and everything that went on the first time.

"We're here for you if you want to talk, but we won't pressure you," Harry told her with a grin before he turned the conversation to Quidditch. Talking about how he was certain that this year he would be able to finally win the Cup.

He was so much happier actually knowing that he had someone in his live who gave a damn. Hermione had known despite how they tried to convince him that Harry still thought that the Weasleys had only accepted him because of his friendship with Ron. Now he could be certain that there was someone who had chosen to accept him in their life even though Sirius could have easily left Harry with the Dursleys. She wouldn't have minded seeing Sirius convince Dumbledore that Harry belonged with him. Obviously Dumbledore had only won that argument the first time around because Sirius had still been a wanted criminal.

For some reason no one bugged her for the rest of breakfast, and Hermione was able to make her way to potions without anyone asking her any questions. She was glad that her boys had decided to not question her and it made it a lot easier for her since she didn't have to fend off countless questions. Everything would be a lot easier if she had confronted a Boggart on her own instead, but then again that could have been terrible for her since she hadn't been able to snap out of it on her own.

Class seemed to go by quickly even for Neville who had been trembling when he came into the room obviously worried about what her father would do to him. Instead it seemed her father was ignoring Neville's Boggart, that or he hadn't heard about it with everything that happened with her, although his eyes still stayed at their cauldron. He didn't even give her trouble for helping Neville through the class with his potion. It seemed as long as Neville wasn't worried he could actually follow instructions really well, and his potion turned out quite well for him Hermione was certain that Neville had just earned his first practical EE for Potions. With Neville's gift with Herbology she was certain he could end up turning into a great potioneer as long as he stopped focusing on his fear for Snape.

Actually no one in the class seemed to botch up their potions, or at least not enough that someone had exploded their cauldron or had to go to the hospital wing. It made for a fairly uneventful potions class for those who didn't seem to notice that something was off with her father today. He hadn't once left his desk instead his eyes seemed focused on her for some odd reason, although they would occasionally look around the room when it came time for a potentially dangerous ingredient to go in.

Truly if Hermione was like Neville and got worried under her father's gaze she probably would have ended up messing up her own potion. Luckily she wasn't and she was able to brew the potion perfectly. She wondered if you could inherit skills like potions from your parents, it would explain why a second year was able to brew such a good polyjuice potion where the only mistake had been the type of hair she had grabbed.

When class was over Hermione had made her way to the door planning to leave, but the clearing of a throat stopped her. He didn't even say her name just gave her a look like he didn't want to alert others that she was staying so Hermione made it seem like she had dropped her bag bending to pick it up. Watching as her classmates left the room one by one. A charm was thrown at the door after they were all gone closing it and leaving her alone with her father for the first time that she could recall. For a brief moment Hermione panicked afraid that maybe her father had received a letter or something and was about to confront her about his being her father.

Instead she was confused and a little worried about the question he asked her, "how long have you been a seer?"

Laughing Hermione looked at him like he was completely ridiculous, "I don't believe in that Hogwash." Hermione guessed without all the facts that it might by chance seem like she was a seer if people started getting suspicious of her, but she wasn't going to purposely mislead people into believing that was what she was. Was this the conclusion everyone would jump to everytime she did something odd due to her future knowledge. It could be useful, but at the same time it would be very dangerous if the wrong ears heard of this theory. She really had to try and nip this in the bud.

"Only a seer could have a Boggart that detailed such an event of a person a few years older then you should know them," he replied giving her a stern glare.  
"Look I'm not a seer. My Boggart was just showing a dream that's been haunting me the entire summer, and it sort of became like a fear of mine. There's nothing more to it, and if that's all you wanted to say to me I think I should be making my way to my next class. Professor McGonagall will not be happy if I'm late."

"You can't run from the truth forever Ms. Granger," he told her with a flick of his wand at the door allowing her to leave.

Hermione was only glad that he hadn't tried to get into her head she really had to learn Occulmency and fast, otherwise the truth about why she is here will be all over. That was what she should have spent her summer on, but she had forgotten about protecting her mind. She was only lucky that no one as of yet had tried to breach it because the slight shields she had in place wouldn't stop a master.

She was afraid that if people found out what had happened that her memories of the future might be erased so that she couldn't change anything else, and she wasn't going to allow countless of people to die when it was in her power to save them. If that meant teaching herself one of the most difficult magics in the world then that was what she would do to protect her family.

At the same time she also needed to find some way to convince her father he was wrong about her being a seer. It would only give Voldemort another reason to target her, and that was something she didn't need. Hermione had enough on her plate as it was. She didn't need any extra complications. Not when it could get in her way of protecting the people she loved.


	7. Chapter 7: Invitations and Differences

Chapter 7: Invitations and Differences

Since she had already done third year the year itself seemed to fly by after the incident with the Boggart. Not wanting to stop her friendship with Fred Hermione just ignored all the rumors that were going on around them. Somehow people were still clueless to the fact that Fred Weasley was wearing a betrothal bracelet. Personally Hermione thought it was because Hogwarts didn't think that only one of the Weasleys would enter into a betrothal before the end of school or believed it was just another one of their jokes. Perhaps they even believed someone had hexed the bracelet on to Fred so that people were finally able to tell the twins apart. Although everyone still mixed the twins up, so maybe it was simply that teenagers were very unobservant and hadn't noticed yet.

The only big difference that happened was Hermione was able to stop Malfoy from antagonizing Buckbeak. It surprised her that by her being the one to volunteer to be the first to deal with Hippogriffs that Malfoy would behave. Honestly it just went to show that the whole incident originally had just been stupid rivalry between Harry and Malfoy who was probably mad that he couldn't beat Harry at Quidditch. Hermione was glad however since it meant she didn't have to feel guilty about no longer having the time turned to save Buckbeak now that he didn't need saving.

Hermione was rather shocked when she realized the date and the fact that it was almost time for Christmas holidays. Not that it really mattered to her since she assumed that they would all be spending Christmas at the castle again. She was even planning to sneak out to Diagon Alley to be able to meet up with the Goblins. There was no way she was spending the holidays with her family. They hadn't contacted her after she had sent a rather nasty owl at the beginning of the year saying they could never understand her and that she was done playing pretend. It hurt her probably just as much as it had hurt them, but she needed to make sure they stayed safe and if people thought Hermione Granger didn't care for her muggle family they might be left alone. This time they might never have to have their memories erased to keep them safe because they wouldn't ever be involved in her world.

Hogsmeade weekends had come and gone, but Hermione never went. She was too busy writing down all the relevant information she needed for next year and trying to make a plan on how to be absolutely positive that Cedric Diggory wouldn't die. So far the only thing she had was to stop Cedric from being the Hogwarts champion, but she still didn't know how to do that just yet.

Then her biggest problem Hermione still had no idea how she was going to destroy the Horcrux that she already had. Originally she had thought that it would be quite simple all Hermione would need would be the Sword of Gryffindor. Unfortunately the location of said Sword was the problem since it was in the Headmaster's office, and Hermione didn't really trust Dumbledore. Maybe he truly had changed, but she couldn't forget the fact that Dumbledore lied to people about his past with Grindlewald. He was hailed as a hero and no one knew that he could have been right there alongside the Dark Lord if Arianna hadn't died. At least her father never lied about being a Death Eater and allowed people to make their own decisions about him.

So Hermione had countless of wards on the pouch the Horcrux was in. Even well she slept she kept the pouch near her not wanting it to affect anyone else. Her wards helped and so did the Occulmency she had been practicing every night before she went to sleep, but the Horcrux seemed to break its way into her dreams. Her nightmares every night kept getting worse and worse and Hermione was constantly seeing Fred die in countless gruesome ways. The worst though was the fate she knew was Fred's if she didn't change it the rest she could just ignore, for the most part, as the horcrux's influence. Most nights Hermione found herself in the common room unable to sleep, but anyone who noticed her lack of sleep just put it off as Hermione being Hermione and studying way more then was healthy. No one realizing the true problem, but that was because she was trying her hardest to make sure no one knew the truth.

"Oi what's with the frown my dear Lady?" Fred asked plopping himself down beside her coming out of nowhere the way he had a habit of doing. Fred was the silver lining in everything going on lately, sure she Harry and Ron weren't on the outs this time around, but Fred reminded her that she could succeed if she tried hard enough. Plus he kept the depression away and seeing him in the morning always cheered her up from any nightmares she had during the night proving that he was alive was all she needed to keep herself sane.

"Everything's fine Fred," she said trying to get him off the subject. If Fred even thought for a moment something was wrong he would latch onto it until she admitted the truth to him. She didn't need him to start worrying about her and end up ruining her cheer up factor.

"Hmm," he looked at her with a frown before he cheered up immediately, "so what are your plans for the Christmas holidays my Lady?"

"Hanging out with the boys of course," she told him like that was silly.

"Oh so my dear brother didn't forget to invite you to Christmas at the Burrow then?"

Hermione looked at him with a frown on her face. As far as she knew they were supposed to be spending Christmas at Hogwarts well Molly and Arthur went to see Charlie. As far as she was aware she hadn't actually changed something that could make it so that everyone was going to the Burrow for Christmas. Of course now she had to find out if she was allowed to go, or if she even wanted to. Being away from Fred now would make the nightmares even worse, but she might be able to convince everyone she was at home for the Holidays and try and find another way to destroy the Horcrux. Maybe even visit Knockturn Alley to find Basilisk venom, although it would be fairly expensive as the Lady Prince she certainly had a large enough fortune to pay for it without it denting her vaults.

"By the look on your face I'll take that as a no. Honestly he was told to invite you weeks ago to make sure you had no other plans. So my dear Lady how about it will you honor this gallant knight and visit our humble abode for Christmas?"

His question was followed by Fred bending down on one knee and making a motion like he was laying a sword at her feet. Laughing at him Hermione pushed him away with a smirk glad that he was the only one down so far. She really did hate when other people saw them acting like this because it made the rumor mill in Hogwarts even more rampant. Truly the castle was quite blind for not even realizing what was on Fred's wrist, and it wasn't like he tried to hide it either. He wasn't even depressed about it anymore to her amazement, but he didn't flaunt it so most people didn't pay attention. As a Weasley twin people paid attention to things they flaunted, and tried to ignore them half the time because of the mischief they tended to get into.

Looking at the hopeful look in Fred's eyes and the way he had asked her to go to the Burrow Hermione couldn't find it in her heart to say no. It's not like she wouldn't be able to sneak away if she wanted to, and she did want to spend as much time with her loved ones as possible. Just in case she wanted happy memories with everyone she loved.

"Well when you ask like that my gallant knight however could I say no," she said in her own way of agreeing. She wasn't whatsoever prepared for Fred to pick her up and spin her around in a circle, although he put her down rather quickly with a rampant blush on his cheeks.

"Well then I uh better go owl mom to tell her you are coming after all. House is going to be crowded with the whole family, but mom likes it that way," he said rushing off. Obviously Fred was a little embarrassed by his actions not that she actually understood why it seemed like normal Weasley twin behavior to Hermione.

It was only after Fred had left that Hermione realized he had said the whole family was going to be there. Meaning she and Harry were going to meet Bill and officially meet Charlie a lot sooner than they were supposed to. This time she would have a chance to get to know Charlie something that didn't happen last time because he had been so busy with work. Bill was like an older brother to her and she hoped that she would have the chance to have that sort of relationship with him again.

* * *

A few days later Hermione and the others were on the Hogwarts Express for the holidays. Yesterday Ron had finally realized he had forgotten to invite Hermione and scrambled to invite her after hearing her tell Parvati and Lavender she wasn't going home for the holidays. She knew they took that to her meaning she was staying at Hogwarts, but there was no way she was telling those gossip queens she was going to the Weasleys they would have just seen it as more fodder for their rumors about her and Fred.

Hermione had let him stew for a little while before she informed him that Fred had taken it upon himself to make sure she was invited. It led to Ron pouting for a little while, not because she was close to Fred now, but rather because she had made him think she was upset at him. Harry had just watched the both of them with amusement.

Even though Sirius was now free Harry would be spending Christmas with the Weasleys. Sirius would be coming for meals and spend most of the day with them, but would be sleeping at his own apartment. He was currently leasing a place until he either had Grimmauld Place suitable for humans living there, or until he found a nice house for him and Harry to live in. Someone had even convinced him to see a mind healer, so he wasn't treating Harry like he was James, no longer slipping and being stuck in the past. It made his relationship with Harry even stronger, since this time Harry never had to worry that Sirius was looking at him and only seeing his father.

She was in the middle of reading a new book when she felt her feet lifted up and turned to look at whoever couldn't politely ask her to move. It wasn't surprising to see the cheeky grin on Fred's face as he slipped in beside her and then placed her feet gently on his lap. George with a frown just sat down on the opposite side of them with his younger brother and Harry. One of these days Hermione was going to have to have a heart to heart talk with George and figure out just why he was acting this way towards her. Never had she and George been on the outs, sure they had their arguments about testing on first years, but he had never actually seemed to dislike her so intensely. Hopefully it just had something to do with her newfound friendship with Fred and George was just feeling a little left out. It would be horrible if the two of them could never be friends this time around.

"You know Fred it's usually polite to ask someone to move first," she told him rolling her eyes, but she didn't make any move to get out of their current position. He was the one who decided that he would be her foot rest, so there was no reason for her to not stay comfortable well she read. Plus like most of the Weasley males Fred radiated heat and was keeping her feet from turning into ice cubes again, like they usually did when she read too long in the common room.

"Now where's the fun in that," he told her with his classic grin that always made her heart beat a teeny bit faster.

"You're impossible," she told him with a sigh before going back to her book. It showed how well Fred knew her since he didn't even bother her, leaving her to read, and just being a presence beside her. He truly didn't know just how much him being near her reassured her and at times she wished she could tell him. She never did though because it would only lead to him questioning why and she could never be truthful with him about it. There was no way she was ever going to make Fred a bigger target in this war, and knowing her secret would make it even more dangerous for him.

After that the train ride was filled with laughter and Quidditch talk that Hermione half paid attention to. The book she was reading was charmed to seem suitable, but it was actually a book she had gotten from her vault that she was hoping might have information on Horcruxes. The Prince family from what she knew had been neutral and studied both branches of magic, although they didn't put it all into practice. Hermione was hoping that when she went to the manor this summer that she might be able to talk to some portraits of her ancestors. The previous summer the information had just been to new making it so Hermione wasn't quite ready to completely embrace her life as Lady Prince.

With the train arriving Hermione also felt nervous about going back to the Burrow. Going as Mia Prince had been a lot different, and she hadn't actually had to go into the house. This time though she would be returning to the home that she had over the summers since fourth year in her original time. Yet at the same time despite all the happy memories it was the Burrow she had been in when George had lost his ear, and the Burrow was where they had gone after Fred's death. She was actually scared about returning and having another panic attack like the one she had suffered from after her Boggart.

As if he sensed she was nervous Fred's hand gently squeezed her shoulder before he maneuvered around her to grab her trunk. Last time around Harry had been her rock, and it was odd that this time Fred had taken the place. Loveable Fred who had gotten on her nerves so much. Fred who some girls had been certain she would either strangle or snog half the time even before his death their relationship had always been strange. Different from the relationship Hermione had shared with his brothers, and yet Ron had been the one Molly used to think she would end up with.

If it wasn't for Fred's betrothal she wondered if this time if maybe Molly would think she would become part of their family because of Fred. Freezing Hermione didn't even notice she was blocking Fred from getting off the train. All Hermione could think of was what she had just thought, and what it actually meant. Merlin and Morgana she fancied Fred Weasley! Smartest witch of her age, ha, she couldn't even realize when she was crushing on someone. Now it made it so clear why his death had hit her so hard Hermione had always fancied Fred, but for some reason she had never acknowledged it. That was why out of everything that happened it was him dying that affected her the most. Morgana even in sixth year when they had worked with Amortentia it was a Fred like smell she had smelt that she had blushingly stopped herself from admitting to the class.

"Hey Hermione what's wrong?" the concerned voice of Fred filtered through her thoughts making Hermione realize she had frozen on the train. Pushing down a blush Hermione quickly scampered off the train and refused to meet Fred's eyes. Oh how was she going to get through everything now that she knew the rumors weren't actually that far off?

She had ruined everything Fred would never forgive her once he found out she had hidden her real name from him. Before there was even a chance of there truly being a relationship between them she had ruined it with her lies. Morgana she was going to have to be careful to act normal around Fred after the shock wore off. Even if her feelings had changed there was no way Hermione was going to allow that to mess up her relationship with Fred. He was the friend she knew would forgive her in the end, even if they could never have a relationship, he would still be her friend if a bit cross from her lies.

"Oh there you guys are, oh it's going to be so nice having you spend the holidays with us Hermione dear. I hope the boys haven't been giving you too much trouble?" Molly said coming up to them the others already around her.

"No more than what's expected Mrs. Weasley," she said as if there was no problem at all. She was careful of avoiding Molly's eyes however afraid that with the information being so newly realized that she could see Hermione's love for Fred in her eyes. Which was ridiculous, it seemed hormones were affecting her more this time around, perhaps because she wasn't the same bookworm she had been before. Last time books had been more important, but this time knowing what she could lose Fred was more important than anything else. Hermione was terrified of losing him. Whether to death or because of her own lies, she didn't think she could survive without him.

"Hmm if anything's wrong you can tell me dear," she offered, but Hermione quickly shook her head with a bright smile. There was no way she was telling Molly Weasley she was in love with her betrothed son. "Well if you are sure dear, we better get on home. Charlie will arrive later tonight, but Bill won't be in until tomorrow last minute details to settle."

With that the discussion was over and Molly was whisking the group of them off. Hermione was a little shocked when Molly ended up leading them all to a fireplace Hermione had never noticed was in the train station. Although it actually made a lot of sense the station couldn't be apparated into, and with how many parents arrived in robes there had to be some way to keep them away from the Muggles.

"Have you ever traveled by Floo before dear?" Molly asked going pale all of a sudden realizing she had never checked. Hermione guessed that the Weasleys thought it better with the lot of them to come this way. Arthur probably having stayed home to make last minute arrangements since all of his children would be home plus two extra.

"I know how," Hermione said not denying it but not confirming it either.

"Eh I'll take her with me mum this way we can be sure she doesn't get lost like Harry did," Fred said moving her into the fireplace holding her tightly to him before she even had a chance to decline. Then with a shout of, "The Burrow," they were gone. It had been the first time Hermione had travelled through the Floo with someone else, and she found that well you were twisting and turning through the grates that you constantly pressed up against the one you were traveling with. It felt much to intimate even though it was quite innocent.

When they tumbled through the grate into the Burrow it was only Fred's arm around her waist that stopped Hermione from tumbling to the ground. Obviously Fred believed it was because she hadn't traveled this way before, but the true reason was because of how dizzy being so close to him was making her after she realized her feelings. Her face was probably as red as the Weasley hair right now because of that, and to make matters worse Hermione could see a smirking Charlie grinning at them. Of course he wouldn't know who she was, but he had to have seen how nervous Hermione was after traveling through the floo with his brother. It seemed that Charlie didn't care that she was with his betrothed brother, that or he thought she was with George.

"So who's the lovely young lady you can't seem to let go of brother dear?" Charlie asked with a smirk making Fred jump. He didn't seem to have realized that they had an audience, and Hermione wondered what was taking the others so long to arrive. Unless if they were just being polite and allowing Hermione to get her bearings first.

Fred blushed a bright crimson before he hastily let her go and they both moved away from the fireplace. It took Fred a few moments before he replied to his brother, "this is Hermione Granger a friend of mine and Ron's female best friend," he explained emphasizing friend. Hermione would have been upset if she didn't know why he was trying to stop his brother from thinking there was something more between them.

"Hermione this is my prat of a brother Charlie, although he isn't as big of a prat as Percy," he added turning to her.

She knew Fred and George liked both Bill and Charlie just fine, so figured he got that sort of introduction because of the teasing. Luckily any retort or argument was quickly stopped by Ron and the rest arriving none of them noticing the tension between Fred and his older brother, or that Hermione hadn't fought Ginny at all when she was dragged upstairs so that Ginny could show her around. Being away from the Weasley males was definitely what she wanted to be doing right now, and she was glad that Ginny didn't even think of bugging her about Ginny's brothers. Although she was better Ginny was still quite shy, and wouldn't start to get a backbone until next year. Hermione was glad though since it meant she could get out of the inevitable interrogation _for now._


	8. Chapter 8: Christmas Shopping and New Pl

Chapter 8: Christmas Shopping and New Plans

Dinner that night with the Weasleys was fantastic Hermione hadn't even realized just how much she had missed Molly's cooking. Charlie kept giving her and Fred weird looks, but he never actually said anything else on how they had stumbled into the Weasleys living room. Sirius wasn't here for supper unfortunately in her opinion because he at least could have kept everyone entertained making it so no one noticed the tense atmosphere between the three of them. Of course someone noticed, that someone being Harry, surprising her since no one noticed the tense relationship between her and George. Harry didn't actually say anything though he just gave her a questioning look and dropped the subject when she shrugged since she didn't actually understand the tense atmosphere either.

That night Hermione went to sleep rather quickly and was up again by two in the morning her throat sore from the screaming. This time she had watched the wall fall on top of Fred, but she had been right there only moments away from pulling him away from his death, but her feet were glued to the floor keeping her from saving him. All she could do was stand there and scream Fred's name hoping he would move out of the way. These nightmares were really starting to affect her badly, she could barely sleep now, and it was getting harder for her to eat when she kept seeing various ways that Fred would die. Luckily she had been able to put silencing charms around her bed without Ginny realizing it, otherwise she would have woken up the younger girl. Placing a silencing charm on her feet, something Hermione was surprised none of the Weasleys had done when they were younger, Hermione snuck back down to the living room. She knew it would be impossible to go back to sleep, so she was planning to just curl up on the couch to read a book and make everyone believe she had just woken up early once again having a reputation as a morning owl kept her from being questioned about her nightmares.

Hermione hadn't been expecting to see a familiar head of red hair perched on the coach. His head was in his hands and Hermione could see him shaking and the glisten of tears on his eyelashes. Just what would cause George Weasley to be up at the same time as her in the middle of the night? Not wanting him to know she had caught him crying and have him say something rude to her or think she was spying on him Hermione made to turn away, but it was like he sensed her presence because before she could get away he was looking at her. What happened next shocked her deeply because Hermione found herself under the wand of George Weasley and pressed against a wall.

"Who in the name of Merlin are you?!" he demanded glaring at her. At first she believed that maybe he was still half asleep or something like that, but the look in his eyes showed her that he was very much aware of what he was doing.

"I'm Hermione George just as I always have been," she told him not moving away since she didn't know what exactly had set him off. Perhaps he was still in the after throws of a nightmare and wasn't completely free of it.

"Come off it you act nothing like Hermione ever did! Hermione was a bookworm who hated pranks, and was secretly crushing on my twin brother although she never realized it and everyone else thought she liked the wrong brother. You are nothing like the Hermione I know, so who are you and how did you come back!?" he demanded his eyes wild and Hermione realized something because of his words. He had asked how she came back somehow someway when she had come back with the time turner so had George and he believed she wasn't Hermione Granger.

Looking at George how he had been acting around her suddenly made a lot of sense. He was worried that she was going to hurt his family believed she wasn't Hermione because of how she had changed since the war. Yet she wasn't exactly sure how she could convince him that she was the Hermione Granger he had known since just before her twelfth birthday. He was George who had always been like an older brother to her, and who had apparently noticed that she fancied Fred a lot sooner than she ever had.

"I am Hermione George, but not the same as you remember. How can I be after everything we witnessed? You heard of my Boggart George it's of Fred's death. You're right I fancy Fred probably have since a long time ago, but only realized it when I got a second chance with him. I don't know how to convince you I am me other than to tell you I got back here probably the same way you did. The Burrow was attacked just as I activated my time turner planning to go back twenty-four hours to save Fred. Instead my time turner was hit with the killing curse as I was thrown out a window by an explosion when I woke up I found myself in the hospital wing having been petrified by the Basilisk, not once did I think anyone else had come with me."

"I saw you fall out the window and tried to stop you, but ended up falling with you. When I woke up it was to an empty room Lee and Fred no were to be seen and didn't realize I was younger at first. Not until I went down to find anyone else wondering why we were at Hogwarts, and saw so many people who were dead. It was terrifying! Then the most amazing thing happened I went down to breakfast thinking this was all just a dream because of stress, and I found Fred alive and happy, Fred the way he was in our fourth year," George said tears cascading down his cheeks again.

"We won't let him die this time Georgie I promise you I won't let Fred die," she told him allowing her own tears to fall as she hugged George tightly to her.  
Hearing footsteps on the stairs Hermione made to pull away, but George wouldn't let her. She could slightly see his face in the dark living room and saw the mischievous grin on his face before he let her go and got an innocent expression on his face. Looking up Hermione was shocked once again seeing Fred look at them with something akin to betrayal in his eyes, and she made to say something to him shocked at why he seemed so betrayed but George beat her to the punch.

"Good you're here Freddie our Lady here had a nightmare and I was trying to cheer her up, but it seems I'm not the right twin for the job. Better take up your knightly duties to the Lady brother dear I'm going to head on up back to bed," George said sending her a wink from behind Fred when he passed his brother. Fred's look softening as he approached her probably having seen the tear tracks on her cheeks. She was a little surprised at how quickly George had gotten over his sadness, but the twins had always been good at faking their feelings. She just hadn't ever thought that they would use those skills against each other and actually be believed.

Immediately Hermione found herself in Fred's arms as he steered her over to the couch. She was just so confused as to what was going on especially finding out that George had come back with her. Did that mean that someone else could have grabbed onto them as they were falling, and they might have a Death Eater working against them as well? Thinking that made her shiver, but Fred took her shivering as meaning she was cold and draped a blanket over her as he curled up beside her on the couch. Neither of them talking and for the first time in ages Hermione found herself able to go back to sleep after a nightmare because she was in Fred's arms.

* * *

Luckily George had plopped down onto the couch in the morning rather early waking them up since it seemed Fred had fallen back asleep as well. Obviously George knew his family wouldn't have taken it very well if they found her and Fred sleeping on the couch together even if they were fully clothed. Fred didn't see the logic in his brother waking them up however and had glared at George before giving her a one armed hug, and then headed on upstairs to get ready for the day. He usually wasn't much of a talker right after he woke up.

Hermione had expected that George would question her about her plans at the moment, but he had put a finger to his lips telling her now wasn't the time. Probably would be best to wait until they were back at Hogwarts and discuss it in an empty classroom. Since Harry didn't have the map yet it would be easy for George to take it, and they could use that to avoid people and have their conversation completely in private.

Most of her day was spent with the Weasley siblings, minus Bill who hadn't arrived yet and Percy who was busy studying for his Owls, and Harry playing Quidditch out back with Hermione watching them with a book. They had all been kicked out by Molly because she didn't want anyone, especially the twins, underfoot as she made supper, since this was the first time they had all been around in ages. If it wasn't for her other set of memories it would seem like a fairly normal day to Hermione since it matched so many other times like it, with the exception of Charlie being here as well. She still hadn't figured out what exactly she or George, since she know knew he came back as well, had changed that made it so all of the Weasleys were spending Christmas together.  
It was as Hermione was reading her book an obscure one she had been hoping would have references to Horcruxes in it that she jolted upwards. Realizing that Bill, Bill Weasley the curse breaker, was coming to the Burrow! If anyone could help her figure out how to destroy a Horcrux without her needing Basilisk venom or that blasted cursed fire it would be Bill. She wouldn't even have to actually tell him about the object just pretend she was thinking of curse breaking as a potential career and ask him about how curse breakers destroyed dark objects. Perhaps something he said might work, it wasn't like they had ever asked Bill in her original time line, so maybe there was something the curse breaker would know that could help her.

Hermione wasn't really sure what had just happened one minute she was peacefully reading her book, ok she was admiring Fred, and the next she had a blur of red flying over her head followed quickly by other blurs. Looking just as confused as she was Harry landed beside her and the two of them made their way to the house. They weren't even halfway there when they saw the reason all the siblings had flown off, and found Bill basically in a dog pile on the ground with Charlie and Ginny sitting on top of their brothers.

"Oi you goofs get off of me, did you forget its winter and therefore there is snow on the ground," Bill grumbled from beneath the pile, but Hermione could hear the happiness in his voice. Sure he had seen all of them during the summer, minus Charlie, but he had still been working then and now he could actually have a vacation with his family for the first time in ages.

None of the siblings made to move off of their oldest brother, so with a smirk Hermione called out to Fred, "shouldn't my shining knight be introducing me to our newest arrival, and here I thought you personally invited me to spend Christmas with you." The effect was instantaneous with Fred flying out of the bottom of the pile making the rest collapse on the ground and turn to glare at him albeit playfully. Sometimes it surprised her just how close she and Fred had gotten since she woke up in the past.

"Sorry my dear Lady it's just been ages since we've all been together," Fred told her with an overenthusiastic bow that made her giggle, honestly Ginny had tried for years to get her to act girly and all it took was Fred acting like well Fred.

"That's alright, but I would like an introduction, Curse Breaking is so fascinating and now I have a Curse Breaker whose brain I can pick," she said enthusiastically causing Harry and Ron from his place on the ground to groan. Both of them knew just how she could get when she was interested in something, luckily no one missed the curious look George sent her way since he knew she had already met Bill in another time.

"Oi you lot get off Bill before 'Mione decides to hex you all, you know how she can get when she wants new information," Fred called out using that atrocious nickname again.

She much preferred him calling her his Lady or Hermione, but his words worked quite effectively since everyone scrambled out of their dog pile. Charlie offering Bill a hand up when they were off of him, and then Bill throwing Charlie down into the snow with a smirk. She always envied just how close the Weasleys were, even if they sometimes had their problems when it truly came down to it they would always make up again.

"Thank you for the assistance against this lot," Bill told her with a smile before Fred shoved him away.

"No you don't, I do the introductions here William," Fred said sticking his tongue out childishly. "My dear Lady this is my older, and less handsome brother, William otherwise known as Bill Weasley. Bill this is Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, a close friend of mine and one of Ron's best friends, as well as brightest witch of her age. Then over standing by Ron is the magnificent Boy who Lived Harry Potter, Potter this is my older brother Bill."

Hermione laughed at how Fred introduced the three of them, "charmed I'm sure," Hermione said playing along with her lady role. Bill looked a little taken aback when she, George, Fred, Ron, and Harry all laughed at that.

"Uh nice to meet you Hermione," Bill said like he wasn't so sure anymore. Honestly it was quite funny seeing the older curse breaker look so out of it just because of a bit of laughter during an introduction. Then again when the twins are involved it is always best to remain cautious, so she wouldn't bug him about it too much.

"You know I've read a lot, but I don't really know much about curse breakers. Like what kind of enchantments do you tend to break? Ooh and how do you break the more difficult and darker ones? Have you gotten injured before? Did you have to do any special schooling after Hogwarts to become a curse breaker? Can anyone become a curse breaker or do you have to have a special knack for it? Ooh this is so exciting I have so many questions," she said quickly trying to convince everyone that her questions were just normal Hermione curiosity.

Bill was looking at her like he hadn't caught a word of what she said, and it was something that took some people a long time to be able to do. With how fast she talked when she was interested in something and the quick way she spoke making it hard for someone to answer, especially when she didn't give any breaks for answering her previous questions. Yet she needed to play her part perfectly so no one wondered why she wanted to know how curse breakers broke really dangerous and dark artifacts. It was already bad enough she had Sirius around when she had retrieved the cup, she didn't need anyone else seeing or knowing about the Horcruxes if she could help it.

"My dear Lady why don't we allow Bill some time to freshen up and everything, and you can question him all you want after dinner?" Fred suggested looking a little cross with her although she had no idea why. Oh well she'd find out eventually and it wasn't like Fred stayed mad at people for long, perhaps it was just because she was monopolizing Bill's time right after he arrived.

"Well I guess, but I just have so many questions," she said with a sigh only just catching the grateful look Bill sent to Fred.

"And I'm sure Bill will answer all of them later. Besides I was planning on taking you to Diagon Alley with George and I, we both noticed that you haven't gone to Hogsmeade once yet so you couldn't have been able to get your Christmas presents yet," Fred told her steering her away and not giving her a chance to say no.

By the look on George's face he didn't remember Fred talking about the two of them taking her to Diagon Alley, but they both decided to go with it. If this was what it took for Fred to no longer be cross at her it's not like Hermione could complain. Although a part of her was slightly disappointed that George was coming along otherwise she could pretend that she and Fred were going on a date. Then again maybe it was better if George did come because otherwise if they were seen by people at Hogwarts it would just cement the rumors that she and Fred were dating.

"Fine I do need to get some presents for everyone."

"Great I'll go tell mom we're leaving and see if she needs us to pick up anything well we're out. I'll talk to you later Bill," Fred said with a wave and ushering her and George along leaving them in the living room well he went to speak to their mother.

Then a few seconds later he was back and pulling Hermione into the fire place with him flooing them both to the Leaky Cauldron, where luckily no one looked up as they both awkwardly tumbled into the pub. George arrived quickly behind them and smirked at the two of them since they were still in each other's arms. It seemed that now that George was certain that she was Hermione that he was going to tease the two of them like crazy, and it would only get worse once George found out that she was Mia Prince.

Shopping with Fred and George was quite fun since they kept giving the most ridiculous suggestions for Christmas presents. Not to mention they kept trying to guess what item of what they saw that she would get them for Christmas. Hermione had gotten Ron a new wizard's chess set since his old one seemed to be getting a little too beat up. Plus this one was charmed so that Ron could play against the board and practice whenever he wanted to.

Harry she got a few nice outfits since he never seemed to buy himself new clothes even though he had the means for them, and she also threw in a new pair of gloves to wear well he was flying his broom. His old pair getting worn because of all the crazy stunts he did on his broom. She also got the gloves charmed to be slick resistant and for them to keep Harry's hands warm even if he ended up needing to fly in the rain or snow.

Ginny Hermione got a pretty pair of blue dress robes that would resize three times before the fabric wouldn't be capable of stretching anymore. Thinking ahead since Ginny would need them next year for the Triwizard Tournament, she would have gotten Ron a pair to but getting them for him would seem too suspicious. Hermione just hoped that Ginny would like the color, originally she wanted to get some emerald green that would look great with Ginny's hair color, but then she remembered that Ginny hated wearing Slytherin colors even though they looked fantastic on her.

For Bill and Charlie she just got them each an assortment of wizard treats since she didn't know either of them too well. It would seem odd if she had gotten them something with more meaning behind it since she had only just met the older two brothers, but at the same time it would be rude if she didn't get them anything at all.

For Arthur she had gotten him a pack of Muggle magic tricks that she had gotten before she came back to Hogwarts. With his fascination with everything and anything Muggle Hermione was certain he would enjoy the magic tricks commonly meant for children. For Molly she had gotten her a nice new set of china since she had noticed her old one was starting to look chipped. Knowing Molly she would still use the old one and save this one for company, but she was certain that the older witch would like it just as well.

For Percy Hermione had gotten a few books that she knew he didn't have yet. The only thing she really knew Percy enjoyed was reading, so she thought that was the safest thing to get him. Although she hated getting only books she never actually saw him interested in anything else.

Fred and George she had to send away for a few minutes in order to get their presents since she knew they would protest. Ron was going to be jealous about their present, but once he was part of the Gryffindor team she would buy him one as well. Harry she already knew was getting one from Sirius so that's why she didn't get him one. Yep she had gotten the boys firebolts although she knew everyone would think the gifts to be a little extravagant. She could just claim it was because of their almost loss against Hufflepuff for the last game. A spell Hermione had put around the Quidditch Pitch during the game keeping the Dementors far enough away that they barely affected Harry, but he still almost didn't get the snitch. She asked the shop to send the brooms too the Burrow tonight, not wanting to risk having the twins guess what she had gotten them.

Now that presents were dealt with she just needed to find a way to talk to Bill about destroying cursed objects, but make it seem like a natural progression from the rest of their conversation. Not to mention she still needed to talk to George about how the both of them came back, and what she had already begun to do in order to change some people's fates. She was hopeful that everything would be alright however especially with her new plans.


	9. Chapter 9: Discussions and Presents

Chapter 9: Discussions and Presents

Almost everyone had gone to do their own thing, like Molly cooking up part of tomorrow's feast, Ginny and the boys playing Quidditch, and she had stayed inside to read. Rather she told everyone she was staying inside to read, but really she was planning to ask for Bill's curse breaking expertise and by the look on Harry's face he knew it as well. Bill had been slightly confused an hour ago when Harry had given him a sympathetic look before leaving.

Yet even though they had left an hour ago Hermione just couldn't find herself able of asking Bill about curse breaking. A part of her was terrified that she would end up revealing just what sort of dark object she was trying to destroy, or end up somehow convincing Bill that she would become a Dark Lady. So her fears had kept her frozen and part of her wondered if maybe she should have asked George for help, but they had never learned of the Horcruxes, so George wouldn't really know the right sort of questions to ask. Leaving her alone to wallow in her fear that she knew she had to fight because she needed a way to destroy the Horcrux before it started to seep out and effect her actions and thoughts, or those around her.

"Alright you've been staring at me for the last hour, what would you like Hermione?" Bill asked turning towards her dropping the book he had been reading. If Hermione had been anything like Ginny, which he was probably expecting, she probably would have squeaked and turned red before running away.

"I've just been trying to figure out how to ask you about curse breaking and what question to ask first. I have so many questions, but I know we don't really have the time for a very in-depth discussion."

"Ah good for a moment I was worried there, that Ronnie's friend had a crush on me."

"As if you aren't my type Bill," she said rolling her eyes at him. Besides she was hoping to eventually have that little sister big brother type of relationship again.

Bill just laughed at that not insulted at all. As the oldest Weasley he didn't really have any reasons to be insecure about himself and unlike Ron hearing that from a witch, no matter her age, didn't really sting.

"So ask away and I'll see if I can get rid of some of your questions," he told her placing his book down and giving her his full attention.

So they sat there talking for a while about things she had always wished to know. No one knew it because Hermione was certain that with the war going on she didn't have the time for it, but she had been very interested in Curse breaking and thought of it as a potential career. She wasn't like Ron and Harry who wanted to fight dark wizards, she wanted to be able to use her brain all the time in her job, and curse breakers were always learning new things even with the dangerousness of their jobs.

As the one keeping Harry Potter alive however Hermione just hadn't been able to study to her heart's content on this subject, nor was she able to ask Bill much about it. Now however she wished she had because maybe he could have made it possible that Ron would have never abandoned them. If they had another way to destroy the Horcruxes from the start they wouldn't have started to pray on all of their insecurities.

Just like a sponge Hermione was soaking up all the knowledge Bill was giving her about his job, and she wondered if maybe he had realized she was interested in it as a potential career. Either way she was glad he had humored her and answered all her questions, but now was coming time for her to ask the main question. She should have asked it way sooner in their discussion, but she was just so fascinated with all of the stories Bill was telling her that held lessons in them. Molly couldn't know half of the things Bill had done otherwise his mother would never allow him to leave the house for fear that he wouldn't come back.

Curse Breaking almost sounded more dangerous than fighting Voldemort and his job was probably what led to him surviving. He and Charlie were used to dangerous things, which is why they out of all the Weasleys were most equipped to deal with danger. Ron also had an edge since he had done everything he had with Harry since first year. She had always thought that the one who would die however would be Percy if they ended up losing one of the Weasleys, never Fred and she almost wished he had such a dangerous job so he would have been more aware of his surroundings when the time came.

"So Bill is there any spell really that can definitely destroy a dark object, or are there plenty of different ways to destroy different dark objects?" she asked hoping he couldn't see the desperation on her face. She wasn't going to allow him in on this more than him advising her on what to do in the situation, although he would probably just think it was the natural progression of her questions.

"Fiendfyre of course can destroy almost anything even the darkest of magic, but since it is so dark itself it's not really taught especially since you need to be very strong in mind and magic to control it. Some senior curse breakers know it just in case there is no other way out, but the use of the curse is carefully monitored by the Ministry and only those with clearance can use it without an Azkaban sentence. Basilisk Venom is another thing that works quite well on most things, but you would have to get way to close to the object to actually destroy it so it's not really used much in our line of work. Plus it's quite rare since breeding a Basilisk has become illegal finding any parts of one has become almost impossible.

"Actually Hermione there is one other thing that works highly well to destroy things that isn't well known. I actually only found out about it accidentally," he told her making her lean in with excitement hoping this was what she was looking for. "Phoenix tears. It's required that we bring them with us since they are the only sure fire way to heal any injury, but very expensive to come by. One time I ended up tripping when being attacked by an unknown dark object and my vial of Phoenix Tears smashed over it, and it was destroyed instantly. Most people only think of the positive healing effects, but because of a Phoenixes light affiliation it can easily destroy any dark object, although there are injuries even a Phoenix Tear can't heal."

Hermione looked at Bill with complete shock in her eyes never had she actually thought it would be so simple. All she would have to do was either buy the very expensive tears, or even go straight to Fawkes explaining the dark nature of it. Maybe even get Fawkes to work with her by explaining if Fawkes told Dumbledore what they were doing one of these objects would end up killing him. It was impossible to lie to a Phoenix after all, so even if Fawkes realized she was no longer loyal to Dumbledore, yet still loyal to the light, she was certain that he would help her. She would finally be able to destroy the Horcrux once she went back to school!

That night Hermione slept rather restlessly going back down to the couch where she was shocked to find Fred waiting for her. She knew it was Fred despite the fact that he was sleeping and it was dark because of the bracelet on his hand. Smiling at him and being careful not to wake him Hermione curled up beside him glad when his arm instantly wrapped itself around her and she fell asleep like that.

* * *

Once again George woke them up in the morning Fred looking a little confused when he woke up with her curled up in his arms. He looked guilty as his brother shook them awake before everyone woke up, and blushed before he practically ran upstairs. It was odd watching Fred act like he was embarrassed and Hermione had to hold in a giggle at the adorable sight an embarrassed Fred made. It seemed sleeping beside Fred had kept the nightmares away, which made sense since she kept dreaming of his death, smelling him well sleeping had probably reassured her subconscious mind enough that she had been able to get a good night's sleep for once. For Hermione it was the best Christmas present she could ask for.

"Merry Christmas George," she said standing up with a yawn.

"Merry Christmas Mione, I do hope you know what you're doing with him," he told her with a frown before walking away.

Sighing Hermione realized she had forgotten to tell George she was Mia Prince, and he knew of her past feelings for Fred before she even realized what they were. Now she had another discussion with a Weasley to hold, but right now it was Christmas and she wanted to spend it with her family. The Grangers had always acted oddly around her after they found out she was a witch and she started feeling like she wasn't a part of their family anymore. Always thinking it was something wrong with her, but now realizing it was because they weren't truly her family. Without her they could actually live the lives they wanted to instead of being saddled down with a girl who wasn't even theirs.

Although she still didn't understand why George said it like that. There was no way Fred had feelings for her in that way, but maybe it would be better if she did eventually tell Fred the truth. Then again if she told him who was to say if he did have feelings for her he wouldn't start acting them out, and that would either lead to people finding out she was Mia Prince or making Fred seem disgraceful in the eyes of the Purebloods once they finally realized he wore a betrothal bracelet. She really needed to talk to George and see what his opinion on all of this was.

Heading up to Ginny's room before the other girl woke up Hermione quickly got ready for the day. Knowing Ron he would be up at anytime now and barge into their room to wake them, it was surprising how difficult it was waking him for school and yet he willingly woke up at six in the morning on Christmas. She really wished she knew just how he woke up so easily on Christmas so that Harry wouldn't always be running late because he had to stay behind to force Ron to wake up.

Not wanting them to see her bringing them down Hermione quickly grabbed the boys Brooms to quickly stuff under the tree. The shop had even pre-wrapped them for her so all she had to do was put Fred or George on each one and her name so they knew who it was from. The rest of her presents were already under the tree since they wouldn't be as obvious as to what they were. These she had to hide under her bed having borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak, telling him she didn't need Fred or George doing finite incantum's around the room to find their presents.

Luckily neither twin had come back down yet so Hermione was able to shove their Christmas presents way to the back of the tree. Hopefully they would find her presents last, although maybe it would have been better for her to give the presents in private, but she had been worried about what the others would think if the twins got theirs privately. She just couldn't help that she had gotten them such expensive presents compared to what she usually got them because she didn't want to lose them again and wanted them to know just how much they meant to her. Besides she got them all practical presents that they could actually use.

"Good morning Hermione," Bill said with a yawn heading straight to the kitchen probably for his morning coffee.

"Morning Bill, Merry Christmas."

"Yeah Merry Christmas."

Laughing at how out of it Bill was before he got his coffee Hermione was just glad he didn't catch a glimpse of the twins presents. He'd probably start on her about how they couldn't except stuff like that, even if due to the money she gave the Weasley family as Mia under the betrothal agreement they could afford these sorts of luxuries as well. It just showed her why exactly she loved the Weasley family so much that they weren't using that money to flaunt their new found wealth.

Soon enough the rest of the Weasley clan had all found their way's downstairs where they ate an extremely quick breakfast before they were all allowed near the tree. Molly handing out the usual wrapped Jumpers first, although this was the first time Hermione had received one in this timeline. Much sooner then she had originally and she wondered if becoming such close friends with Fred, as well as Ron, was the reason why they were suddenly expecting her as a Weasley so much earlier. Hermione had to hide her teary eyes from everyone, although George gave her a knowing look as she used pulling the Jumper on over her head as a way to hide her tears.

Her jumper this time around was a bright red color the same shade as the Weasleys red hair and her initial of H was in a gorgeous greenish grey color although she didn't understand why. Everyone else was wearing their usual sweaters and Fred and George still switched theirs like they did every year. It made her grin seeing such a familiar sight and how Fred hid his bracelet in his sleeve so that no one could tell which twin was which other than her.

Then presents started being passed around to everyone various treats and the like from the Weasley parents to everyone. Mainly joke items and that to everyone from Fred and George, which Hermione got as well. She oddly felt disappointed that Fred had only given her the same type of present as everyone else.

"Thanks Mione," Harry said out of the blue making her realize he had been opening her Christmas present to her. He showed everyone his new pair of Quidditch gloves first before also showing off his new outfits with a smile. Other than his Quidditch robes and school uniforms she knew Harry had never actually worn proper clothing that fit him.

"You're welcome Harry," she told him with a smile as she began to open her own present from him and almost began to cry. In it was a fully stocked potions kit, she guessed he had realized how much more she had been paying attention to potions lately. It wasn't a kit that could be used in the classroom, but it was obviously for self experimentation so that if they ever needed some sort of potion they wouldn't have to steal from her father again. "Oh Harry I love it thank you."

Later on she would look at the kit more fully but for now she carefully sealed the box back up and moved it beside her. If she got into looking into it now she would never stop, her brain would just keep tallying up how many different potions she could make. This would be especially useful to prepare if they ended up having to go on the run again for some reason. No one had ever gotten her such a thoughtful present before and she wondered just how she had changed Harry so much that he would have gotten her something other than books this year.

Ron of course had gotten her books as she had expected both boys to do, but she made a proper sound of enthusiasm for it. If it wasn't for the fact that they still had more presents to open Hermione was sure that Ron would have tried his new chess set out right away though considering the longing look he had thrown at it before he waited patiently for new presents. He had blushed when opening it and thanked her, but nothing else was said even though she could see the obvious happiness on his face for her present to him.

Molly and Arthur both liked their new presents as well, even if Molly had tried to tell her it was too much. She was dreading the reaction Molly would have to Fred and George's presents if she thought a mere set of nice china was too much. It took Bill whispering something into her ear to make Molly stop her protestations and she had thanked Hermione telling her how lovely it was.

Percy, Bill, and Charlie all thanked her for her presents, and didn't seem to mind the more impersonal tone. All three of the older Weasleys realizing she wouldn't know them as much as she would know the rest of their family. After all everyone knew their father loved muggle stuff, and kitchen things were a good thing to get a mother, so they probably didn't think she had put much thought into Molly or Arthur's either since she was friends with their younger brothers and sister.

"Oh it's beautiful," Ginny said shyly as she opened up her package of dress robes. In this time Hermione didn't really know Ginny all that well either, which is why it wouldn't matter that she had gotten clothing. Although Hermione saw Molly looking like she wanted to protest again probably realizing just how expensive the dress robes were because of the cut of them and the fabric.

"They will automatically resize three times, so I would recommend not trying them on until you need them if you want them to last."

"Thank you Hermione."

Fred and George were now looking excited as they waited to find out what their own present from her was. Sure they knew what their siblings had gotten, but they weren't nearest the tree so they couldn't even see the shapes of the presents let alone who they were from. It was now Harry's turn to get presents from under the tree, and he glanced over at Hermione having probably realized exactly what she had gotten the twins from the size and weird shape of the package.

"Hermione tell me you're just pranking them with the wrapping and didn't get them what I think you got them?" Harry said his eyes wide with shock.

"I guess you'll just have to give them to the twins and have them unwrap their presents to find out," she told him with a mischievous smirk. Honestly her mother had to be a prankster as well because she liked playing tricks on people and knew she didn't get that from her father. If anything her father would be the type to abhor pranks of any kind after what he had suffered during his own time at Hogwarts.

With a sigh Harry pulled the brooms out from under the tree and gingerly handed them to the twins. Still probably hoping she was just tricking them because of the smirk that didn't leave her face as they stared at the packages with excitement in their eyes. Even Molly looked like she was hoping she hadn't gotten the twins what the packages looked like, or maybe she was just hoping someone else had finally tried to pull a prank on the twins.

Looking back and forth between her and themselves Fred and George ripped off the packaging and gasped as the brooms came into sight. There was excitement on their face that quickly turned into sadness as they both turned to her. She could see the protests on their lips before they even voiced them, but no matter what they said Hermione wasn't going to be taking the Brooms back she had gotten them for them and would use any arguments to make sure they kept them.

"Hermione we can't accept these," George said a reverent look on his face. Probably thinking of how well they flied and that firebolts were the first thing he and Fred had bought after they had opened their joke shop. He also probably thought she couldn't afford it considering what he knew about her families finances, and he would be right if she had just been a Granger. Her muggle parents were strictly middle class they would never buy such expensive presents, but Hermione had felt the need to spoil everyone this year after everything that had happened. She had almost lost this carefree feeling because of Fred's death and she needed them to understand just how much they all meant to her. The Weasleys were more like a family to her then anyone else, other then Harry, and a small part of her wished she wouldn't have to cancel her contract with Fred.

"Too bad, I want Gryffindor to win the House cup, so you're keeping them."

"They're too much though Hermione," Fred said sadly looking at the broom with reluctance as he tried to give it back to her.

"Just make sure Gryffindor wins the games. Besides do you really think Oliver will be happy with you two if I tell him I got you both Firebolts and you gave them back. Sounds like he might kick you off the team for doing something so insane," she said with a thoughtful look on her face.

All the Weasleys looking at her in shock at her almost Slytherin blackmail. George and Fred's faces paling as they thought of how right she was about what Oliver would end up doing to them if they refused these brooms. Yet they both still seemed like they wanted to refuse her rather generous gift.

"Ah come on little brothers the lady put a lot of thought into the gifts she got you all, so don't insult her by refusing. Besides I want to see if you guys can win the Quidditch cup back from those slimy snakes, otherwise you'll still be behind my shadow since Gryffindor hasn't won since I graduated. Such a shame too," Charlie said putting an arm over both twins shoulders as he spoke sending her a wink as he helped her convince his brothers to accept her gift.

"Charlie Lady is our nickname for her, find something else! My lady we will accept your most gracious gift, but only if you allow me to teach you how to fly," Fred said a devious smirk on his face after the glare he sent his brother faded away.

Everyone knew that Hermione absolutely hated flying and were probably quite shocked at her words, "fine I need to get over my fear anyway. So I guess that's settled Fred and George are accepting their Christmas presents as long as Fred teaches me to fly."

Ron, Fred, Harry, and George all looked at her like she had suddenly grown two heads. Hermione did have to get over her fear and besides she needed to know how to fly in case they had to make a quick getaway from somewhere. Plus her reasons weren't entirely innocent since she was fairly certain Fred would be teaching her with him flying behind her at first. Meaning she would be able to spend some quality time with Fred for a while.

With that all of the presents were open and everyone went to put everything away. Hermione being extra careful with her potions set that she would most definitely be looking over closely later on, but right now it was Christmas and she wanted to spend it with her family. As she went back downstairs Hermione had to laugh seeing Ron with the chess set already set up and facing against it as Bill watched. Obviously Ron was enjoying his new chess set with the concentrated look on his face as he tried to figure out where he was going to move.

It was too bad that Fred and George were still missing, but Hermione just sat down beside Bill watching Ron using his new Christmas present. The twins not coming down again until just before lunch time right when Sirius and Remus showed up. Both of them holding presents of their own for Harry as they greeted everyone else, not to mention Sirius gave Arthur a very nice bottle of goblin wine.

The look on Harry's face was priceless when he unwrapped his own Firebolt from Sirius and then glanced at her. Obviously wondering if she had planned this with Sirius, but she just shrugged like she had no idea that his godfather was planning on getting him a broom as well. Then unwrapped a pile of books on defense from Remus.

After that Christmas was filled with a lot of joy and laughter as everyone ate and told outrageous stories. Fred and George worshiping Sirius when Remus accidentally called him Padfoot, but both men being careful to not reveal that Remus was Mooney. Probably thinking it was best that the twins not realize one of their Professors was one of the Marauders. Their conversation however led to Harry finding out that his father was Prongs, and by the looks on Fred and George's face Hermione realized that the twins would once again be giving Harry the map back. It really surprised her just how well George fit in, and she no longer felt bad that she hadn't realized that George had come back with her. He just acted so much like the George from the first time around that she hadn't really noticed anything different.

Around midnight well everyone else was still partying in their own ways Hermione was able to discreetly get George to follow her out in the garden. She would have preferred telling him she was Mia Prince once they got back to Hogwarts, but he had to know so that he realized just how Mia Prince had been changing things. Otherwise he might be worrying that Mia Prince was really a death eater who had come back with them.

Instead of coming right out and telling George who she was instead she asked him a question. "Why do you want me to be careful with Fred?"

"Oh come on Hermione it's clear you fancy him, at least to me you have for ages, I just don't want you leading my brother on. He's betrothed and doesn't need to be pulled astray. Bad things happen to men and women who insult their betrothed by dating around, unless if it was specifically put into the contract that they were allowed to date beforehand. Even then most purebloods don't take that kind of thing well," he explained to her. As if she hadn't studied all pureblood customs she could get her hands on over the summer, not that he knew that.

"I'm not going to hurt him George. I don't think I ever could."

"Not intentionally maybe, but Fred could very easily fall for you. Heck before he died he fancied you, but like everyone else he thought you were meant for Ronniekins. I think I'm the only one who actually saw your true heart."

Giving him a smile Hermione was glad at least one person didn't think she fancied Ron. Then what he said hit her he had said Fred had fancied her in the future. That's why he was so worried about something happening between her and Fred because even without her encouraging him he had already fallen for her in a different future. It made her blush a bright red thinking that if he had lived that she and Fred could have had a future. Did that mean that she could have a future with this Fred as well, or would he end up hating her once he found out that she was Mia Prince? More and more she was regretting keeping her identity hidden, but she wouldn't change it because it kept those she loved safe well she changed things.

Instead of using words to tell him Hermione instead pulled her necklace out of its hiding spot. Watching with amusement as George's eyes went wide as he stared at the necklace that clearly matched the bracelet his twin was currently wearing. Here she had been hoping he would faint or something finding out that she was his brother's betrothed.

"See there isn't a problem once it's revealed in the future George. I'm Mia Prince or rather Hermione, I just prefer Mia," she said careful not to release the glamour with her words. "If it comes to a time when it would be best for Fred for me to reveal my real name I will, but for now I think its better he doesn't know. Honestly how else did you explain how Fred was suddenly betrothed this time around when he hadn't been last time?"

"You're right. Merlin's saggy pants I never thought you were Snape's daughter, when did you find out?" he asked her acting like what she said was barely fazing him, but then again there wasn't really much that did faze the twins. Plus after everything the two of them had been through in the future George was a lot more grown up then he cared to admit. She was just glad he had taken this second chance as the blessing it was and hadn't completely shut down refusing to believe it. It would have been terrible to witness if George had gone insane from losing his twin and then thinking he had lost his mind in the final battle.

"Slightly after I woke up in the past, I guess breaking into Gringotts made it so they didn't want to give me my inheritance. Or maybe they did it for my safety since HE was back at the time. Either way I was supposed to find out on my seventeenth birthday."

"Who's your mum then?"

"I'll tell you that at another time. I think its best we don't stay out here to long because I really can't have this getting out just yet George. With no one knowing who Mia Prince is I've been able to easily change events that went a lot differently before. For now no one can know," with that she slipped her necklace back under her shirt and headed back into the Burrow.

Sneaking in to see Ron currently playing a game of chess against Bill and the others playing exploding snap, well the adults were talking quietly in the kitchen. Seeing that no one had even realized she was gone Hermione just headed up to bed, hoping to get a few hours of sleep without nightmares. Once they got back to Hogwarts she wouldn't be able to curl up with Fred so she had to get used to sleeping on her own. Even if she barely got any sleep they didn't need more vicious rumors starting up if anyone ended up catching her and Fred sleeping in the common room. No matter how innocent it was the rumors would end up viciously twisting it.

Not even bothering to look at the potions kit Hermione flopped down onto her bed planning to sleep. She found herself jumping up instead feeling something sharp poking her side and expecting to see the springs broke or something she was a little weirded out since she couldn't see anything. Going to lie back down she was poked again and realized whatever was poking her was in the pocket of her jumper. Reaching inside she found a sharp little wrapped package with her name on it and ripped it open. Inside was a pair of delicate white rose earrings and even though no name was on them she knew they were from Fred. He was the only one who knew she preferred white roses after all. Putting them into her trunk Hermione fell asleep with a smile on her face glad that Fred had gotten her something special for Christmas.


	10. Chapter 10: Lessons and Coincidences

Chapter 10: Lessons and Coincidences

Screaming Hermione relaxed as Fred's arms reflexively held her tighter against him as his hands took control of the broom again. Having borrowed Ginny's broom to teach her flying because they all knew a Firebolt would be way too fast for a beginner to train on, and his slower broom had been left at Hogwarts for the holidays. This was her first lesson with Fred and she had ended up losing control when she saw just how high they had been in the air. She was very glad that Fred decided to fly like this even though his brothers had given him a lot of ribbing, and they also looked a little concerned over how close she and Fred had gotten.

With how high they were it was way too difficult for the two of them to talk, so Hermione tapped Fred's wrist giving him the signal that she was ready to try again. His grip relaxing from the broom allowing her to take control again, although it was really hard for her to concentrate with his body pressed against her back like it was. She might only be fourteen in body right now, but she had the mind of a nineteen year old and was enjoying the comfort Fred was offering her by just being up here with her.

Although she didn't really enjoy flying all the much she was sort of making her progress seem slow because she wanted to be able to spend this time with Fred. Besides it was silly after everything that she had been through in the future that she was still afraid of flying, especially considering just how often they had to fly to escape in the past. Sure she would never be comfortable playing Quidditch, but she now realized just how important flying could be for her survival in the future.

Hermione ended up losing control of the broom three more times before Fred decided to take them down where Ginny was waiting holding two steaming cups. Until that moment Hermione hadn't realized exactly how cold the night was, but she could see goose bumps on Fred's arms, and then realized that somehow during their flight his jacket had ended up draped over her shoulders. She hadn't understood why Fred had taken a jacket with him and wondered just how soon into the flight he had done it without her noticing.

"Thanks Gin," Fred said with a small smirk as he casually put his arm over Hermione's shoulder his other hand grasping onto the cup Ginny had handed him. Ginny looked between the two of them seeming wanting to ask them something, but Hermione guessed Ginny was still in her shy stage because she just thrust the cup into Hermione's hand and ran off. At least it had been Ginny seeing them acting so couple like and not one of the boys.

Sipping on the delicious hot chocolate Hermione turned back towards Fred giving him a warm smile. "Thanks for the lesson Fred, but I'm really tired so I think I'll just head up to bed." Before she could really think about it Hermione quickly kissed Fred's cheek before running off to her room. Leaving a stunned Weasley twin behind her, turning around she blushed when she saw Fred holding a hand to his cheek, and put her hand down ignoring the urge to wave a final goodbye.

Luckily Hermione didn't run into anyone when she ran into the house with her bright blush. She really didn't understand why she was blushing so much after having kissed Fred on the cheek, so what if he had reacted that way she was acting like she truly was fourteen perhaps her younger body was affecting her older mind. Just because she truly loved Fred didn't mean she should be acting like a little girl with her first crush again.

* * *

The day after her flying lesson with Fred Hermione acted like nothing had happened. Giving Fred her normal greeting hug in the morning and acting like kissing him on the cheek last night had truly been because of gratitude. She really didn't need Fred finding out that she fancied him this early on, even though she knew he wouldn't be cruel about it, she just knew it would cause too many complications that she didn't need at the moment.

Instead most of the day was spent with Hermione packing to return to school even though they still had a few more days before their winter vacation was over. After all they still had New Year's Eve to celebrate in two days and the actual New Year, then they would return to school two days after that. For the first time in a long time Hermione didn't want to actually return to school. It was driving her insane redoing these years because she had already been the top of the class before, and with this year not being as overwhelmingly full as it had originally been she had a lot of free time. Time that she spent worrying about how she was going to succeed in destroying the Horcruxes, and how she was going to keep certain people from dying.

Hermione actually found herself closed up into her room searching through books she might have gotten from going to Knockturn Alley illegally when everyone else was sleeping. She had disguised the books to look like she was studying and doing homework that she had already completed before they had even left for the holiday. Still desperately trying to find answers, like an old forgotten curse or something, to destroying the Horcruxes Hermione hadn't even looked through the potions kit Harry had gotten her yet. Too concerned about destroying the horcrux before it started affecting her mind. The charms she had on it's containment would only last so long before they would no longer be effective in holding in the dark magic.

* * *

The next two days passed in the same fashion with Harry, Ron, or Fred dragging her away from her work to relax for an hour or so when they felt like she was locked up to long. Although with Fred she didn't really relax since he was dragging her off on her flying lessons during the night, neither of them bringing up the kiss on Fred's cheek or how he had reacted to it. Finally New Year's Eve was upon them and Hermione had to promise not to study or risk her precious books being hidden on her, something that might end up revealing to whoever hid them exactly what she was looking into.

George also carefully avoided her as he probably worried about revealing something he shouldn't know. She had been hoping that George might be the perfect alibi for her to do certain things, but she was now realizing that it would have been better if it was Fred. After all George tended to start acting really oddly whenever he had a secret which made her amazed that he had been able to hide the truth about coming back with her as long as he had.  
Now Hermione was just sitting back relaxing and watching the antics of the Weasley family as they celebrated their first New Years Eve together in ages. Fred and George had disappeared for an hour after lunch returning with big smirks and George sending her a wink, so she was hoping that whatever they had planned wouldn't end up messing around with her mind too much. She was just glad that coming back here and relieving the next few years didn't seem to be too much for George at the moment, but she was certain that it was mainly due to the fact that he had gotten his wish. Having his twin back was the best therapy George could ever receive, and Hermione was happy that he hadn't ended up losing his mind after arriving back in time and seeing his twin again.  
At the moment Bill and Ron were once again in a heated Chess match with the twins routing on their older brother as Charlie cheered Ron on. According to Arthur it was because Charlie had failed in beating Bill many times and liked watching Bill's face fall on the occasions that Ron could beat him. Ron beating the transfigured chess set made by McGonagall in their first year was mainly thanks to Bill for teaching Ron how to play from a young age. Actually Hermione was shocked to find out that Percy was terrible at Chess despite how intelligent he was, but she guessed it was more due to the fact that he wasn't really that great of a strategist.

Since she was afraid of having them confiscated Hermione hadn't even dared bring down one book to read and that was why she was watching the chess match. It had nothing to do whatsoever with Fred occasionally trying to charm the chess pieces, and definitely had nothing to do with the fact that she could keep her eyes off of Fred. It was just purely coincidence that Fred was standing in the area of the chess match and therefore her eyes couldn't avoid looking at him. Even if George was giving her teasing looks as he darted his eyes back and forth between her and Fred, it meant absolutely nothing!  
Really all Hermione wanted to do was get some sleep. Her nightmares were getting worse again, but she refused to come downstairs to read knowing what would happen if she did. Instead she tried to hide from everyone that she was absolutely positively tired and could keel over in sleep at any moment now. She just couldn't allow herself to read downstairs or anything because she was afraid of running into Fred and relying on him again. Even if falling asleep next to Fred was the only way that she could get any sleep. If she had to sacrifice sleep to keep Fred's reputation safe, well safe in the ways that matter anyway, then she would just have to suffer.

Truthfully it was getting bad enough that Hermione was thinking that she might end up having to go see her father when she got back to Hogwarts and ask him for some dreamless sleep potion. Knowing him he would think it had something to do with her being a seer and seeing things in her dreams, but once he saw how utterly exhausted she was Hermione was fairly certain that he would give her a couple doses once in a while. Enough for her to get a few decent days of sleep, but not enough that she would end up addicted to it.

"You ok there Hermione?" Charlie's concerned voice filtered through Hermione's foggy half asleep state.

"Huh, what, yeah I'm fine," she said trying to blink the sleep out of her eyes hoping he didn't realize that she had just been about to fall asleep despite how noisy everyone was being.

"You don't look fine," he said his wide blue eyes showing concern for her. Lately she had a feeling that Charlie had started to adopt her as a younger sister as well, something that they hadn't done before because she hadn't really gotten to know Charlie. She still didn't even know how Charlie and Bill ended up coming home this Christmas, and how that had changed from the original time line, although she was thinking that maybe George might have something to do with it.

"Just read a little too much last night didn't get much sleep," she said with a wave of her hand like it wasn't important praying that he would drop it.

He gave her a stern look telling her he didn't actually believe her, but he seemed to get the message because he nodded and turned his attention back to the chess game. Once again Hermione felt her eyes dropping heavy with sleep fighting it off again. Even though she knew she needed the sleep lately Hermione had hated going to sleep because of those terrible nightmares, where she watched Fred die over and over again. It never failed unless if she fell asleep beside Fred on the couch she would see him die over and over again, failing to save him and watching George turn accusing eyes to her blaming her for the fact that once again he had lost his twin.

"Oi Charlie move your big butt over," Fred's voice filtered through her ears making her jolt as she felt the couch dip beside her. "Hello my lady I came to rescue you from this boorish old man."

"Oi!" Charlie practically shouted at the insult.

"Oh shove off Charlie I'm talking to Hermione."

"Fred," Hermione warned smirking as he paled slightly, but still made a dismissive gesture to his older brother smirking as Charlie left them alone. Honestly this boy was trying to give his family the wrong impression about their relationship. _Or the right one_ a traitorous part of her mind whispered.

Instead of responding to her with words Fred just grabbed her feet off the floor and pulled them into his lap. Then shocking her when he pulled her head into his shoulder making it so she was cuddling with him the way she had seen various couples cuddle on the armchairs in the Gryffindor Common Room over the years. At first she had tried pulling away, but Fred just pulled her back and started to run his fingers lightly through her hair causing her to yawn. He just smirked at her as she tried to push his hand away from her hair; it was like he knew it was a way to make her sleepy even though Hermione herself hadn't even known of it.

"Just go to sleep, I'm here nothing bad will happen to me," he whispered softly into her ear, or at least that's what it sounded like he had said. There was no way that was actually what Fred had told her and Hermione put it off as her brain replacing whatever he had said to make it sound even more comforting. There was just no way that Fred knew that it was watching images of his death that made it so difficult for her to sleep.

Despite the fact that she fought it Hermione soon found herself succumbing to sleep. She was only glad that she couldn't see the other Weasley males, or Molly and Arthur, looking at them because she was certain it would cause her to turn a million shades of red. Eventually Hermione just gave up fighting and cuddled into Fred even more breathing in his calming scent as she allowed sleep to overcome her. Even if Fred hadn't actually said those words it was true that she wouldn't have any nightmares as long as he was beside her, as long as she was certain that he was safe and sound.

Hermione stirred slightly as she felt someone carrying her upstairs to bed. Although she wasn't completely aware, all she knew was that something soft was laid beside her that smelled really good and she cuddled closer to whatever it was. She also felt something soft brushing against her lips slightly, but just put it off as her hair brushing against her lips before she allowed herself to fall asleep. Only slightly aware of someone tucking her in and brushing her hair out of her face before she fell back into a dreamless state.

* * *

Fred sighed happily as Hermione curled into him. He could feel his families eyes on him and saw his mother's disapproving grin, he knew she thought he was leading Hermione on, but since he had found out Hermione was his betrothed he hadn't been able to help himself. She was the world to him. Ignoring her and allowing anyone to think she was available wasn't something he was willing to do.

He knew she hadn't been sleeping well lately and was fairly certain it had something to do with her boggart. For some reason she just kept imaging his death again and again. It hurt him to think she was suffering because of him, but an odd part of him also felt pleased about the fact that his death was her biggest fear because it meant she felt something for him. Deeper then she might be willing to consciously admit, but her subconscious clearly felt deeply for him.  
Once he was certain she was sleeping deeply enough he picked her up in his arms, "I'm going to take my lady up to bed, I'll be back down in a moment." He didn't allow anyone to protest, taking a slight detour to his room so he could grab something that he hoped would help her sleep better.

Seeing her in his arms so peaceful and content Fred couldn't find it in himself to resist as he laid her down on her bed he pressed his lips gently to her own for a brief moment just so he could know how they would feel. Maybe one day he would actually be able to kiss her when she was awake, instead of stealing one.

* * *

When Hermione woke up she was shocked to find that she was cuddled with a teddy bear that was wearing a mini Weasley jumper. She had never seen it before, but just by the distinct smell of it she knew who its owner was. Hermione was glad that no one was around to see the raging blush on her face as she realized that Fred had carried her upstairs last night and tucked her in, and then had given her an old teddy bear of his to sleep with. Hopefully it was just Fred playing a joke on her and he didn't know that it was very difficult for her to sleep comfortably without knowing that he was nearby.

Noticing that Ginny wasn't in the room Hermione quickly got dressed and went looking for everyone. Feeling a little shocked when she glanced at the clock and realized that it was past lunch time, and the Burrow was much too quiet. Clutching her wand tightly in her hand Hermione made her way downstairs, paying attention to the slightest noise as she tried to figure out why it was so quiet. It wasn't until she got to the kitchen that Hermione found a note from Molly on the fridge.

_Arthur, Percy and I went grocery shopping, the boys and Ginny are out on the Quidditch Pitch. I hope you are feeling alright Hermione dear, there's some soup on the stove with a warming charm for you if you're hungry. Charlie mentioned that you weren't looking too well last night and that you were very quiet. Sorry that you ended up missing out on the festivities last night, but your health is more important. We'll be back sometime before supper, but if you need anything just holler out to the boys I'm certain they would be happy to help. Take care dear and please don't overdo it anymore._

_With Love:_

_Molly Weasley_

Realizing that she had been burning herself out lately Hermione decided to head back upstairs after eating the delicious pumpkin soup Molly had made for her. Instead of heading for her books like she had been doing lately Hermione decided to finally look at the Potions Kit that Harry had gotten her for Christmas. She needed to see if it had the ingredients her personal kit was getting low on, or if she would end up having to put an order in at the apothecary for the extra ingredients.

When Hermione opened the kit she realized just how sneaky Harry had been in buying this for her. Originally it had looked like a normal potions kit with more exotic ingredients, but when opened she found out that there was at least five different compartments packed to the brim with ingredients. The first compartment having all of the ingredients they tended to need for class that her father didn't supply in high quantities. Now she couldn't even reprimand Harry for it, not only because of the majorly expensive gifts she had gotten everyone this year, but also because then that would mean admitting to Harry that she hadn't looked at it until now and she was afraid he would take that badly.

In the second compartment was actually a ton of potions texts that Hermione had never even heard of. At first Hermione had believed Harry had just gotten her a premade potions kit that was easy enough to buy, but the books told her the truth. Just how had Harry been able to order this to these specifications, and just how much had he ended up spending on the custom made kit? If she didn't know that it was impossible this kit alone would make her doubt whether or not Harry knew that their potions professor was her father.

The next hour Hermione spent just glancing through the potions books wondering where Harry had gotten them. Most of the texts were very old and some were even first editions, perhaps Sirius had taken Harry to Potter Manor, or at least Harry's family vault because she had no other idea how he would have gotten such rare texts. The recipes in them were ones long forgotten and one was completely in really old Latin, but if Hermione's translation was correct it might possibly be a cure for the Cruciatious insanity! No matter what she was going to have to bring that recipe to her father, it was a recipe that needed a Master to brew if it truly was what she believed, and she was certain he would love the challenge it would give him.

After Hermione was done browsing the books to her satisfaction she began to search through the other compartments. The third having a bunch of self shrinking potion cauldrons in different materials, each better for different types of potions, there were also any kind of gloves you could imagine good for harvesting potions ingredients. The fourth had slightly more common potions ingredients, and the ingredients to Poly Juice making her laugh and promise to herself that she would sneakily replace the Boomslang Skin she had stolen from the potions cupboard.

It was the last compartment though that had Hermione gasping in shock as she reached the bottom, after passing things like Acromantula Venom and silk, dragon's blood, and other rare ingredients. Because in the bottom were seven large vials of Phoenix Tears almost like it was meant to be that she found another way, considering that there was no Basilisk Venom in here. If there had been Hermione would have gone to Harry and berated him in front of everyone over going down into the Chamber of Secrets without adult supervision.

Actually that wouldn't be such a bad idea, she should suggest that Harry ask her father to go with him into the Chamber of Secrets to harvest the Basilisk. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of it before, it would certainly go a long way to repairing the relationship between her heart's brother and her father, especially considering how many potions her father would be able to make with the rare ingredient. Plus Basilisk Blood and venom were two of the main ingredients for the potion she needed her father to make, that might possibly be a cure to the Cruciatious.

It was almost like the founders, maybe even Merlin or Morgana, were trying to help Hermione succeed in killing Voldemort with fewer deaths this time. Maybe she and George had gone back so far because the witches and wizards of the past had realized just how badly the war would affect the magical population. Thinking that just made Hermione feel even better about coming back in time and giving so many people a second chance even if she wouldn't be able to save everyone. At least she seemed to be getting help from sources much more powerful then herself. It made her believe that she and George really would succeed.

With great glee and gratefulness that none of the Weasleys were in the house Hermione took out the Horcrux she had been carrying around for so long. With a vicious smirk she opened the vial of Phoenix Tears in her hand and raised her meager mental shields before ripping open the bag she was carrying the terrible object. For some reason it didn't even react as the Phoenix Tears came near it, a small drop from the bottle was all it took for the Hufflepuff Cup to start shrieking before a black mist rose out of it.

How had the Dumbledore of her timeline not realized that Fawkes was the ticket to him defeating the Horcruxes without risking his life? It was so much easier than it had been destroying them the first time because Hermione didn't have to fight against her deepest fears in order to defeat the Horcrux. It was almost anticlimactic in a way that she was able to destroy the Horcrux based on a pure coincidence that Harry would include vials of Phoenix Tears inside her potions kit.

With the Horcrux destroyed Hermione felt peace coming over her. Something that because of Fred's presence she hadn't even realized she had been missing because he had been filling in that missing feeling. Maybe without the Horcrux she would stop reliving Fred's death every night, because now without it she realized that was what had been causing her terrible nightmares, but her feelings for Fred had been strong enough that with him near her she was easily able to fight it. Two down with the Diary, and then she could work towards the true death of that monster. Finally her mission was truly beginning and looking possible, without having to drag innocent people or those she didn't trust into this mess.

* * *

_**AN: Main difference for this chapter is I added Fred's thoughts, I'm probably going to try and add more Fred and Snape POV's as the story continues to fix the plot holes from the previous version.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Months Flying By

Chapter 11: Months Flying By

"Hermione we need to talk," Charlie Weasley said, it was their final morning at the Burrow after the end of the Christmas holidays, and time to return back to school.

"Sure Charlie what's up?"

She had no idea what he might want to talk about, but she wasn't going to alienate any of the Weasleys. Besides out of all of his brother's Charlie was the most harmless towards her, he had no history with her really so she was less likely to slip around him and say something she shouldn't.

"Not here. You're packed already, so let's go for a walk on the grounds."

Now that was a little odd. She couldn't imagine what Charlie would have to say to her that he couldn't in the comfort of the Burrow. But she followed him anyway. Fred had been roped into helping George pack after an experiment gone wrong this morning, so Hermione didn't really have anything better to do. Besides Charlie had been giving her odd looks for a while she wanted to get to the bottom of this, so that she could be on friendly terms with the second eldest Weasley brother.

As she followed him she was a little shocked when she found Bill waiting outside for them, a serious expression on his face. Whatever they had to say to her she doubted she would like it.

"Mom and dad don't think we should get involved, but what they don't know can't hurt them. Hermione what do you know about wizarding traditions?"

Staring at Bill Hermione wanted to laugh. That was the reason they had dragged her out here, they had wanted to talk to her about Fred's betrothal. She was little hurt that Molly and Arthur didn't want her to know, but figured they were letting Fred decide when to tell her. Which was quite shocking. With how proper Molly was, Hermione had expected her to tell Hermione about Fred's betrothal the moment she had entered their home and her closeness to Fred became known. Instead they were leaving her in the dark. Did they not realize how she felt about Fred? Or was there a chance they had figured her out? Did Molly and Arthur known she was Mia Prince, but had just decided not to confront her with the information?

"It's alright Bill, Charlie, I already know about Fred's betrothal. We are just friends."

The boys gave each other a look clearly not believing her, but they let it slide. Allowing her to walk back to the house without another word. After that it was time to catch the train anyway, so they couldn't really hold her any longer. She wondered if they had talked to Fred about how he might be leading her on, and hadn't gotten a satisfactory response so had come to her instead.

Either way at least they had decided she deserved to know.

* * *

Severus was a little surprised when Hermione had stayed behind for a moment after class, he hadn't been expecting getting her alone to be so easy, but he knew he needed to talk to her. The Grangers, and a young girl named Alexis probably a muggle friend, had owled the school wondering why their mail to Hermione hadn't been going through. Apparently she hadn't been living with them since the previous summer, and hadn't returned to her home like everyone had assumed during the holidays.

With his mark darkening slowly he couldn't risk her being on her own. She needed to at least be with a wizarding family during the holidays if for some reason she didn't wish to return to her muggle relatives. He wondered if it had something to do with her abilities as a seer? Had they convinced her to abandon the family who had raised her?

"Ms. Granger I believe we need to talk about where you were staying last summer and during these holidays," he stated it rather then requested it and didn't give her a choice as he maneuvered her to his office. He wasn't going to allow his daughter to run off.

He still couldn't believe the young witch was his and Marlene's daughter.

_He had been brewing potions for the hospital wing pondering on how young Ms. Granger had awoken from her petrification early when the owl dropped the letter for him before flying off to the owlery. He felt annoyed, since he had long since asked Albus to ward his lab to keep any other being out while he was brewing. It was just too risky for the brewing process to be interrupted, especially if he had been working on a trickier potion._

_Growling at the owl he grabbed it and blanched as he noticed the crest upon it. He hadn't seen the crest in eleven long years, since he had lost the witch who had been able to boot Lily out of his affections. Not that he had ever been able to tell her, she had only wanted it to be a one off and hadn't known how deeply he felt for her. But it was impossible for him to be receiving mail from her since she had died only a few months before Lily. Her entire family had been slaughtered, so there should be no one left to send him mail with the McKinnon family crest._

_**Dear Sev,**_

_**This must be coming as a shock to you, but something has changed. I don't know what, but I do know it's become more dangerous for you not to know. She'll be receiving a letter from me this summer... I know I'm not making much sense, but this is sort of hard to write down, for some reason my plans aren't working. I was informed that she had reached her majority, but she's not even thirteen yet. Yet they informed me she would be receiving her inheritance this summer. Our daughter.**_

_**Yes you read that right. We have a daughter, I left her in the muggle world because our world was too dangerous. Especially for the child of an order member and a spy. Lily told me everything in a letter, but I only received it this morning, you were a spy for the Death Eaters for Lily from the very beginning. It shocked me to find out, but the news made it so I no longer had a reason not to tell you. Our world is still dangerous, but our daughter might need you. Something bad must have happened to her for her to have reached her magical maturity already. Please watch out for her.**_

_**Her name is Hermione Granger and she is a second year at Hogwarts, so I know you've met her. Protect our baby girl Sev. I'm sorry I let you believe I was dead, but I had to protect them.**_

_**Marlene**_

_It was a rambling mess, but it was better then nothing. Now he knew Hermione was his daughter and figured the them she referred to was their daughter and the Potter brat. He wished he knew where Marlene was and could bring her home, but alas it wasn't meant to be._

"Ms. Granger," he drawled once they were seated in his office, "can you explain to me why your parents owled the school wondering why they haven't seen you or heard from you since early last summer?"

The girl blanched causing a pain in his chest, he didn't like seeing that look on his daughter's face. "It's not safe sir. They need to forget about me, all of them. So I stayed in the Leaky Cauldron most of last summer and spent the Christmas holidays at the Weasley house."

"I see. If you truly have reason to believe it's not safe, I must make you swear something to me, if you won't return to your parents you must stay with adults in our world. It is much too dangerous for a girl your age to roam around Diagon Alley on her own and considering who your best friend is it's even more important you remain safe. Do you understand? If you don't agree I will have to force you to return home and I will make sure you do not leave again."

"I promise sir."

"You may leave then."

When she left he noticed she had left a piece of parchment on her chair and he cursed allowed when he read what she had left. An old latin recipe that if he was reading it right could possibly cure side effects from the cruciatuis if this was true he could return Alice and Frank to their proper mind frames, something not even legimancy had been able to achieve.

* * *

For Hermione things seemed to go almost too quickly after she had found the Phoenix Tears in her new potions kit and destroyed Hufflepuff's cup. No one seemed to realize what monumental thing had happened while they had been completely unaware. Life just seemed to continue on as usual other then her father having cornered her about her living arrangements. School was something that seemed to go by to quickly for Hermione now that she had her biggest obstacle dealt with, although she was helping Fred study for his OWLs it shocked her with how serious he was now being about his grades.

George had also informed Hermione about the reason that Bill and Charlie had ended up coming home for the holidays. Both older Weasleys were suspicious over their younger brother's betrothed, and had returned to England hoping to find something out about her. Luckily for George they never bothered questioning him about it because he was afraid he might have let out that he had met her. Apparently Bill and Charlie had kept it on the down low why they really came home, so as to not upset their parents.

When they had first come back to school after Christmas Oliver had fainted when he had been shown Fred, George, and Harry's new brooms, then after he woke up he had almost cracked Hermione's ribs with the bear hug he gave her. He had also wrote an extremely sappy letter to Sirius thanking him for his Seeker's new broom, and inviting him to the games for the rest of the season. With three Firebolts on the Gryffindor team and the Dementors staying far away the other houses didn't have a chance, and it was shown when Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup. Although if it had been Slytherin with the superior brooms Hermione was certain that Gryffindor still would have won because Harry and the twins were superior flyers.

Her classes had been ridiculously easy for Hermione and she was certain that she had even broken her old third year scores. Not that that was much of a surprise considering that this time around she wasn't as majorly stressed out. It seemed Sirius being free legally, less classes, and more time with her friends did better for her academics then overboard studying ever had.

Luckily however it seemed that the gossipers had given up on her and Fred being top gossip, and seemed to think now that Fred only flirted with her playfully so that she would help him study. Who knew that actively studying with Fred in full view of the common room would kill the rumors instead of make them even worse. It was just too bad that she would have to wait ages to see how may OWLs Fred had gotten this time around with her help.

With Fred's OWLs and everything else going on however Hermione wasn't able to complete her flying lessons with Fred although he had promised that they would finish them this summer. It seemed that he was now starting to worry about her reputation because he was more careful on how he talked to her and everything. Actually it had sent her to George wondering if someone had slipped Fred a potion or something because he wasn't acting much like himself. George had just told her that Fred didn't want to give her any trouble and that everything was fine, but he did look a little confused as well.

Mia Prince still was unknown to most people luckily for Hermione, even if her status would become known soon. There was no way Hermione was going to allow the Ministry to sweep Voldemort's return under the rug this time, playing it off as a distraught boy's delusions after witnessing the death of a schoolmate. She also knew how she was going to make sure Cedric didn't die this time around, but she knew that it would involve quite a few people getting very mad at her.

It was still odd going to potions classes and knowing that the Professor who had used to scare her, despite the fact that she respected him, was her father. She spent the rest of the year avoided his eyes and tried to avoid answering his questions, unless if she was directly asked, afraid of him accidentally seeing her thoughts thinking of him as her father. Despite all of that she had become his top potion's student, a title that used to belong to Draco Malfoy because of her need to show her father her skills. It shocked her just how much she craved his approval even though she had no plans to telling him that he was her father.

Surprisingly the year had also ended without her father outing Remus as a werewolf, although he was still leaving Hogwarts not risking being found out. Actually Hermione had even overheard a conversation between Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick about how strangely her father had been acting since the incident with the Basilisk. How he wasn't sending as many students in tears to complain to them as he usually did, although both of them seemed to think that maybe her father had gotten bit by the love bug and was changing for his mystery witch. It had taken all of Hermione's self control not to burst out into laughter and show that she had been eavesdropping though she did wonder herself at why her father had changed so much from the bitter professor she remembered.

Then again his behavior towards Remus could just be because he was distracted with trying to keep his class schedules up as well as try and make the potion she had found. One day after class he had told her not to get her hopes up just yet, and had also told her that he was glad she hadn't tried making the potion on her own because most of the ingredients were way too volatile and could end up hurting someone if they were misused in anyway. Sometimes he had come to class with burn marks on his arms or clothing showing her that he had been working on the potion with any free time he had. Hopefully with having the summer off and not needing to deal with students he might end up having a break through with the potion.

Even the end of the year train ride went by without anything really strange happening. Although Hermione found it a little weird that Malfoy hadn't really bugged them much the second half of the year, actually he had been acting quite peculiar the last little bit not that the boys had noticed. No those two were just starting to notice girls making it so they didn't really observe much out of the ordinary at all.

Once again Hermione was going to spend the holidays with the Weasleys, although she wished there was somewhere else she could spend them. Yet she knew her father would stay true to his word if she didn't stay with adults, so she sucked it up. Even though she wanted sometime away from Fred for a while, not long just a week or two would have been perfect. Actually Hermione was trying to figure out a way to ditch going to the Quidditch Cup as Hermione Granger, wanting to go instead as Mia Prince. This way once the Death Eaters attacked she could help fend them off, without her friends wondering where Hermione Granger had disappeared off to.

Of course the problem with that was her promise to her father. She couldn't lie to the Weasleys telling them she was with the other parent, and risk them wondering where she had actually been during that time. Yet if it got back to her father that she had disappeared off the grid for a couple of days she was afraid of him bringing the fact that she no longer lived with her parents up to the Headmaster. So she was hoping that maybe George would have a way for her to do this without her being caught, and that didn't involve her telling her father that she was his daughter.

When they arrived at the Burrow Hermione was shocked to find Charlie and Bill were once again home for the holidays. Especially considering that the two of them were supposed to be at work, and that Charlie surely had to be needed to prepare the dragons for the Triwizard tournament. Unfortunately Hermione couldn't really voice her questions to Bill and Charlie without being asked how she knew about the tournament. Her father had still been watching her like a hawk expecting her to have more 'vision's since he still believed her to be a seer.

"Bill! Charlie!" Ron and Ginny practically screamed throwing themselves into their older brothers arms. It was really odd how much they were around nowadays, and if Hermione wasn't a hundred percent certain that it was impossible she might have believed that they had come back as well.  
"Hey kiddos it's only been a few months," Charlie said rolling his eyes after he got rid of his siblings even sending Hermione a wink. "Besides Bill and I wanted to go to the World Cup with you guys this year, we'll be heading back to work afterwards."

"Wait World Cup, you're joking right?!" Ron asked looking at his brother in amazement. Charlie's eyes going wide as his father glared at him for ruining the surprise.

"Whoops wasn't supposed to say that, sorry dad, uh I need to uh go somewhere," Charlie stammered before apparating away. Sure Molly was scary when she was angry, but because of how calm Arthur usually was he was much scarier when you actually had the misfortune of seeing him angry.

It left the twins and Bill laughing in his wake however as Arthur just looked around wondering why his second eldest had fled like that. It seemed like he was still unaware of the power his anger tended to have over his family and whoever he was angry at. The rareness of his anger was also the reason why Ron never gave any Malfoy's any chance believing his father when he said they were all bad news. Really if Hermione didn't know that in the future other versions of Draco and his mother would risk their lives for them and each other she would believe it as well. Yet she knew there was good in Draco and his mother, as long as they were kept away from Lucius.

"Now that Charlie has ruined the surprise I was going to talk to you all about the World Cup once I saw if Harry was interested in coming as well, but I guess we should discuss it now. I know that you all want to come, but what about you Hermione Molly is staying home so don't feel like you have to come with us?"

"Um I'm not really that into Quidditch if it isn't the boys playing. Thank you for the offer though Mr. Weasley, actually I think I'm going to visit my Aunt for a bit this summer. I'll just arrange my visit to be around then," she said. It wasn't a lie easily disproved, and she just hoped her father wouldn't look into it.  
The Weasleys seemed to buy it easily enough though, and their conversations all turned to Quidditch. Hermione slipping away to her room since she still needed to get the ring Horcrux, and she figured she should do it around the time of the World Cup. That way no one would notice her tired from going against those spells, and George wouldn't be worried about her since she still hadn't brought him up to speed with what she was doing to stop Voldemort. Of course this meant that Hermione had a lot of research about the types of wards Voldemort might have used around the ring.

The locket she was still planning to get next summer, unless if Mia Prince could find a way of getting it earlier. Actually if she could somehow convince Sirius to go with her to the Cave just before or just after the World Cup, since she needed someone to force her to drink that vile potion, he would notice what R.A.B meant from the start. Then she wouldn't have to worry about stealing it in front of Sirius and everyone else.

Deciding that was best Hermione spelled a quill to write in extremely fancy writing. She didn't need someone to show Sirius her writing and him realize it was the same as Mia Prince's after all. The letter was brief informing Sirius that she had found the location for another dangerous artifact, but that she needed a second person as well as a house elf to get to it. The house elf part because she didn't want to have to fight through the Inferi when she began to go delirious for water.

Using her ring as her seal in the wax to show who it was from since she wasn't going to sign it in fake writing. Then muttering a spell once she was done writing it she made it so that the letter would just appear right in Sirius's house. The spell she used was an old one that worked to send the letter anywhere as long as the person personally knew who they were sending it to and didn't have any dark intentions towards that person. Most people didn't use it anymore, but as a Pureblood Sirius should recognize the spell and realize why she had used it.

Hermione was just happy to finally have a plan to get two more Horcruxes as long as Sirius hadn't already thrown the locket out. Besides it would seriously make Kreacher more than happy to serve Sirius once he unknowingly fulfilled his brother's dying wish. The summer had barely started, but Hermione was happy that she was finally getting somewhere with her mission! Now she just had to make sure not to alert George that something was going to happen soon. She didn't need him worrying until everything was over and done with.

* * *

_**AN: Fixed a major plothole/mistake in this chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**_


End file.
